


A Royal Marriage

by Cloud889



Series: A Royal Marriage [1]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing the possibility of losing his medical license, Hank finds himself accepting an unusual marriage proposal to save his career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hank looked out the window of the moving car pondering the unexpected turn his life took. Just few weeks ago he was a successful doctor working in a prestigious hospital with plenty of money in his bank account and engaged to a beautiful woman who he loved dearly. Now, he was unemployed, broke, and engaged to a man he has never met before and yet was going to marry in two weeks.

It all started five weeks ago at Brooklyn Mercy Hospital when he made a judgment call, or a mistake as the hospital administrator called it, that resulted in saving the life of a young man and the death of a billionaire hospital trustee. His life went downhill after that. He was fired from his job, the family of the dead of man; the Gardners, filed malpractice lawsuits against him that cost all his money. They also pulled strings and have him blackballed from all New York top hospitals. An even without their influence no medical institution would hire him. Nikki, getting fed up with the situation, broke up the engagement. And just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse the Gardners went after his medical license. He was jobless, broken hearted, penniless and facing the frightening fact of not being able to practice medicine anymore. It was then that he received a mysterious visitor.

***

Hank was lying on his bed staring vacantly at the ceiling. The state licensing board would make the decision tomorrow. It was almost certain he would lose his medical license. He wasn’t able to afford a good lawyer to fight the appeal. He didn’t move when he heard the doorbell ringing; he didn’t want to see anyone. But the caller, whoever it was, wouldn’t give up so he sighed and got up. He was expecting Evan so it was a complete surprise when a man he’s never seen before was standing in front of the door. The man looked him with icy blue eyes asking in an accented English if he may come in to which Hank replied,

“Who are you?”

“Someone with a proposal for you Dr. Lawson”

Hank frowned

“What kind of a proposal?”

“The kind that would guarantee that you would stay “Dr. Lawson” after the licensing board decision tomorrow”

Hank was taken aback by that reply. He stared at the man for several seconds before he finally invited him in.

The apartment was a mess but the unknown man didn’t seem to mind as he removed empty pizza boxes and sat on a chair. Hank did the same and waited for the man to speak.

The man started to talk right away.

“I have a friend; a very wealthy friend. He inherited the money from his father but there was a clause in the will; if my friend died unmarried or childless the money would be divided between multiple cousins. All the family members were wealthy so there was no fear of foul play. Yet recently several attempts has been made on his life. We’re not completely sure who’s responsible for these attacks but we’re fairly certain it’s one of the family. So we assumed that one of the potential heirs is in trouble and needs money. Investigating all of them would take weeks if not months, so we decided to buy some time”

Hank had hard time absorbing all of these information. He couldn’t understand who the “we” the man kept referring to. It sounded like police force or criminal organization.

The man seemed to read his mind because he said next.

“My friend is a very private person. He doesn’t like the interference of strangers into his affair; he has his own means of investigation”

Hank was still bewildered

“I still don’t understand what all of these has to do with me?”

“You see, to buy some time my friend death should not benefit the responsible party and to do that, according to the will, my friend should either be married or have a child. The second option needs at least nine months while the first could be achieved immediately”

The man paused and looked significantly at Hank. Hank blinked for several seconds before he exclaimed.

“You can’t possibly mean…”

“Yes, I’m asking you to marry my friend Dr. Lawson. It would be only on paper and for limited time; six months at most. We’ll draw a legal contract, you can have a lawyer of your choice looks at it. If you agree the trouble with the state licensing board would be dealt with and you could name any amount of money you want to start a new life”

“Why me of all people? How did you even heard of me and my troubles?”

“It has to be someone trustworthy, honest and couldn’t be bribed. Believe me Dr. Lawson that’s not easy to find in people. I was assigned to find that person and I found you. Your recent troubles vouch for your integrity.”

“But still…”

“And you’re also a doctor”

“What that has to do with anything?”

“I can arrange for my friend protection from firearms, bombs, etc. but I might not notice subtle attacks. A doctor in the house would be helpful in that regard. As I said finding trustworthy people are hard so a spouse doctor was the best solution”

Hank was confused and overwhelmed by all that he heard. The man seemed to sense his anxiety because he said next.

“I understand this is not an ordinary or easy thing to do. I only ask you to think about it. I’ll contact you after two days. I’m sorry but that all the time I could spare.”

The man put his card on the table and left.

Hank picked up the card; it had a number and a name.

Dmitry Vasilyev.

***

Hank couldn’t sleep that night thinking over what the man said. He couldn’t deny that accepting the deal would solve all his problems but also couldn’t help feeling something was wrong about the situation; something other than the obvious. Could he really do that? Marry a stranger to save his future even if it was a fake marriage. Yet, he argued with himself, he would help the other man, and helping others was his life calling. He completely understood what the other man implied; that by agreeing to the deal he would be in danger, the attention of the attackers would switch to him. All these thoughts kept swirling in his mind till he finally was able to fall asleep.

The next morning he called the number on the card telling Dmitry Vasilyev that he’d accept the proposal.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dr. Lawson”

Hank was roused from his recalling of past events by the voice of the driver.

“Yes?”

“We’ll arrive after about thirty minutes”

“Okay. Thank you”

Hank went back to looking out the window and thinking about the day he accepted the deal. Dmitry sent him a text at evening informing him that the problem with the state licensing board was dealt with, and specifying a place and time the next day for signing the contract. There was no turning back now, Hank thought, reading the text. He suddenly realized he should call Evan and tell him about it. He groaned fearing the encounter would not go smoothly.

***

Evan was staring at him for the last five minutes, Hank was starting to get worried.

“Evan. Are you okay? Did you hear what I said?”

His brother blinked few times before he replied,

“You’re getting married”

“Yes”

“To a man”

“Again, yes”

“Who you never met before or even know his name”

“Yet. I’d know tomorrow when I’ll meet Dmitry and the lawyers.”

“ _But_ you know that several attempts has been made on his life and that by accepting to marrying him you’ll be in danger too”

“…Yes”

Evan suddenly shouted.

“Are you crazy???”

“Evan…”

“How could you accept something like that?”

“I had no other choice”

“The hell you do”

“What?? Tell me what other choice did I have?”

Evan opened his mouth and then closed it scowling.

“I still don’t like it”

“I appreciate your concern but there’s nothing to worry about. They’re already held their first part of the deal”

“But you know nothing about them, what if they have ulterior motives for choosing you of all people?”

“That’s ridiculous. You’re too paranoid.”

“No I’m just really worried about my big brother’s wellbeing.”

“Do you want to come with me to the meeting? To put your mind at ease?”

Evan readily accepted.

***

The meeting took a long time. Signing documents, asking more questions and getting answers. He found out that his ‘fiancé’ is a German duke named Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz. Evan was much impressed by the fact his brother in law, Hank rolled his eyes when Evan called him that, was a European noble and was even more impressed that he lived in the Hamptons. Hank resisted the urge to ask Evan if he was not worried anymore but his brother looked so elated that he held his tongue.

Dmitry also told them that Hank should start living with Boris where he would be under protection in case the news of the upcoming marriage reached the people targeting Boris.

“There’s no indication of that, but we’re being extra careful. You better start packing your things. A car would be send to pick you up at the weekend. The marriage ceremony would be in two weeks.”

Hank suddenly felt nervous. Up till now marrying a stranger to save his career was only an abstract idea but it was about to become a reality in just two weeks.

“Would there be a wedding?” Evan asked.

Trust Evan to think of that, Hank thought to himself.

“A private one, where only family members and close friends would attend. It will also be announced in the newspapers.”

“Wouldn’t people be surprised by this announcement?”

“Boris, as I said before, leads a very private life, even his family members don’t know anything about his personal affairs. So announcing he has married a male American doctor would come as much of a surprise as announcing he has married a female Russian model.”

Hank nodded his understanding. The meeting was concluded and he and Evan went back to his apartment.

***

Hank was packing his things absentmindedly. He was thinking how his life would be for the next six months. Dmitry said the marriage had to appear genuine. They didn’t want the culprits to suspect that their motives for the life attempts are known to Boris. But how far the charade will go? Will they share a room? Would they go on honeymoon? Would they appear in public as a married couple?

“If you have second thoughts about this you could still get out of it. It’s not too late”

Hank looked up startled by Evan’s voice.

“What?”

“I said if you don’t want to do this anymore, don’t.”

“First of all, I can’t do that I already signed the papers. Second of all what gave you the impression I changed my mind?”

“You looked all gloomy and I’m pretty sure you aren’t supposed to put your shaving cream in your sneakers.”

Hank cursed and snatched it out.

“No, I didn’t change my mind. I was just thinking about some details about the arrangement. That’s all”

“Like what?”

Hank felt embarrassed about voicing his concerns so he just shrugged and went back to packing.

“You know, I should totally go and live with you to keep an eye on things. I’m sure your ‘fiancé’ have a big house”

“No. you’ll come and attend the wedding then leave”

“But Henry…”

“I said no”

Hank refusal was mostly out of fear. He knew the situation was dangerous and he didn’t want Evan anywhere near it. But he also was weary of Evan interference and nosiness. Evan in the Hamptons; bad idea. Evan in the company of German duke; even worse idea.

“Mean”

“What are you? Twelve?”

Evan pouted as if to ascertain the fact that he was _actually_ twelve.

Hank sighed.

“You can come and visit at the weekends.”

Evan whooped and hugged him tightly. Hank laughed and at the moment he forgot all his worries.

At the appointed day for his leaving, Evan held him even tighter whispering to take care of himself and be careful. Hank promised that he would.

A car with a driver was waiting for him in front of his apartment building. Hank got in the car with heavy heart but with some anticipation for the next six months of his life.

***

“We’re here”

The driver said as the car passed through an impressive gate into a long driveway. Hank looked at the house at the end of the lane and snorted. Evan was right, although _big_ doesn’t cover half of it.

The car finally stopped, the driver got out and opened the door for Hank.

“Welcome to Shadow Pond Dr. Lawson.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hank was welcomed into Shadow Pond by a bespectacled small man who ushered him to a huge room on the second floor telling him to unpack and rest till he was summoned for dinner. That was four hours ago and he was getting bored and restless. It was ridiculous; he wasn’t a prisoner, he could leave if he wanted to. He tentatively opened the door of the room and got out. The place was huge and he was worried he’d get lost but he managed to find his way downstairs and into the gardens. He took a deep breath breathing in the fresh air after being inside for hours. It was silly, he locked himself in his apartment lamenting his bad fortune for weeks but these past four hours seemed different somehow. He noticed the security cameras and muscled body guards were everywhere, not surprising considering what he knew but he had a suspicions things weren’t that different before the life attempts. No one paid him any attention as he walked around which made him wonder if they were briefed about him.

Shadow Pond was a gorgeous place. Some of the anxiety he felt left him as he explored the estate drinking in the beautiful sights. Dmitry describing his friend as ‘wealthy’ was a big understatement. He could see now why some people were willing to kill for a portion of this fortune; see but not understand, as a doctor and as a person he couldn’t understand how someone would value money more than human life. It’s why he couldn’t stomach the way he lost his job and almost lost his license. He kept wandering around deep in thought unaware of the pair of eyes that were following his movements.

***

Boris watched Dr. Lawson from his office window. The doctor must have been bored and decided to explore the place. This man was going to be his husband in two weeks; that was still a hard fact to swallow. He had decided long time ago to never marry or have children and even though it was only on paper it still felt strange. He wondered if his father had seen that in his eyes and that was why he put the clause in the will; he wanted to make sure the money stayed in the family. He and the doctor has one thing in common. The circumstances of the death of a parent shaped their future. Boris gave Hank one last look and then went back to work. He had so much to do before the upcoming wedding.

***

Hank went back to his room refreshed after his walk outside. He finally called Evan. His brother told him to call the moment he arrived but he decided to wait till he felt secured in his new surroundings. The call lasted ten minutes and it might have lasted longer with the amount of questions Evan kept asking him if it was not interrupted by a knock on the door. Hank hurriedly ended the call promising Evan to call later and opened the door. It was a maid announcing that dinner was ready. He followed her downstairs into a vast dining room. A lavish dinner was set on the table but no one was there but servants. Hank was disappointed; he really wanted to meet Boris but apparently his host either didn’t want to meet him yet.

***

Hank woke up the next morning. He had a good night sleep on the huge comfortable bed. His first day at Shadow Pond was not bad but uneventful; he still haven’t met Boris nor discussed any more details of the arrangement. He changed into shorts and a t-shirt and decided to go jogging in the gardens. By the time he went back to his room he found a breakfast laid down on the table next to the window. After showering and eating he sat on the edge of the bed having no idea what to do. He finally decided to go downstairs where he met someone he didn’t expect.

“Dmitry!”

“Dr. Lawson”

“Please call me Hank.”

They shook hands.

“How do you find your stay at Shadow Pond?”

“Very comfortable but I still haven’t met Boris”

“He’s very busy at the moment, you’ll meet him soon. Now, tell me is there something you need? Anything you desire”

Hank shook his head.

“No, I don’t need anything but…”

“But??”

“There some points I wanted to discuss with Boris”

“I see. As I said, you’d meet him soon.”

Hank nodded.

“Are you here to see him?”

“Yes. We had some things to discuss. I also came to make sure you have settled in comfortably.”

Hank wanted to ask him what ‘things” but he had a feeling Dmitry wouldn’t tell him if he asked.

“I need to go now. Please don’t hesitate to call if you needed anything.”

“I will”

“Take care Hank”

“You too”

Hank went back to his room with uneasy feeling in his gut. There was something important that Dmitry wasn’t telling him.

***

Hank had trouble sleeping that night, the uneasy feeling wouldn’t go away, that was why when he heard the gunshot he wasn’t surprised. He got his medical bag and hurriedly went downstairs to investigate. His instinct as a doctor to help others was stronger than fear and self-preservation. He found the commotion in some part of the gardens. Several bodyguards stood next to a body lying on the ground. A man in a business suit stood among them. They all turned around at the sound of his footsteps. Hank’s eyes met the eyes of the man.

“Dr. Lawson. That’s not the way I pictured our first meeting”

The German accent confirmed what he already suspected.

“Boris”


	4. Chapter 4

Hank barely spared Boris one look before he rushed to the side of the fallen man.

“It’s too late for you interference Dr. Lawson”

“No, it’s not. There’s a pulse. Call an ambulance.”

When there was no response, hank looked up angrily at Boris.

“Call an ambulance, this man needs help”

They stared at each other for several seconds with Hank refusing to back down until Boris finally nodded at one of the bodyguards who took out his cellphone and called 991.

***

Boris asked Hank to go inside before the ambulance and the police arrived. Hank wanted to protest but knowing the reason behind Boris request stopped him, so after making sure the man was stable he complied. He kept passing back and forth till Boris finally came to him after several hours.

Hank anxiously asked,

“What happened?”

“The ambulance took him to a hospital. The police concluded it was lawful shooting.”

Hank looked hardly at him.

“You were willing to let him die”

“Dr. Lawson…”

“Hank”

“Hank. I’m sure Dmitry explained the circumstances to you.”

“Yes, explained that you are the victim not the culprit”

Boris raised an eyebrow and kept talking

“I value my privacy very highly and calling the ambulance and police wouldn’t work for me.”

“You value your privacy more than human life?”

“Certainly not the life of an assassin”

“All human life are scared.”

Boris gave Hank a long calculated look before he replied.

“I can see Dmitry really found a rare find”

“All doctors have the same belief; a lot of people do.”

“But I have a feeling you wouldn’t change your mind if you knew that the man was going to kill you too. A lot of people won’t hold the same belief then.”

Hank was startled and looked questioningly at Boris.

“Explaining that would take time. Why don’t we get more comfortable?”

Boris led Hank to a huge office, pointed to a comfortable couch. He poured two glasses of whisky, handed one to Hank, sat down and started talking.

“We are trying to narrow down the suspects, I have lot of cousins, so we leaked information to the most likely ones that I’m thinking of marrying an old lover of mine. We also purposely lowered the security of the estate, made it look like it was just a mistake and waited to see if they would make a move. As you can see, they did and now we are certain that one of them are the true culprit. We will find the one responsible in the next six months.”

Hank mulled over these information before he suddenly said.

“That was why you wanted me here two weeks before the wedding. If someone was watching Shadow Pond they would notice someone came and didn’t leave”

“You were completely safe. Extra bodyguards were stated in front of your room, they rushed down minutes before you did at the sound of the gunshot.”

Hank was upset by this. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed but he would have appreciated total honesty.

“That what was Dmitry hiding from me. I knew there was something.”

“To his credit he wanted to tell you truth, I refused thinking no need for worrying you for nothing.”

Hank looked incredulously at him.

“I think tonight would have been a lot less worrying if I knew what was going on”

“I apologize then for holding the information. And I need to correct you, asking you to come here was also for your safety. We’re not sure they don’t have spies and having you here would be the safest option.”

Hank nodded and looked down at his glass.

“Why did you shoot him though? Don’t you need the information he has?”

“He was just a hired assassin, he wouldn’t know anything.”

“Why did you say he was going to kill me too? What would be the point?”

“They wouldn’t leave loose ends, as my lover you might know something damaging to them, therefore you have to die too.

Hank frowned.

“You keep saying that I’m your ‘lover’, is that the cover story for our marriage?”

“Yes. We had an affair years ago but we ended it. You wouldn’t give up your career and I demanded your whole time”

Hank raised an eyebrow at that. Boris kept talking.

“We drifted apart but I kept an eye on you and when I heard about your troubles. I offered my assistance and asked you to marry me. You agreed”

“My vulnerable state must be the reason I agreed.”

Boris smirked.

“Or your utmost gratitude people might say or you’re an opportunist but they won’t question the truth of it.”

Hank could see the logic in that.

“Hank. I really need you to understand that today events were a completely calculated affair. We were never in danger, either of us, and it won’t happen again. Our security measures are unreachable but I can’t stay here all the time, I have business to attend to and that where marrying you comes in handy”

“You mean I’d stay here till you find out the guilty party?”

“Yes. It’s not like Shadow Pond is a small place, you’ll have plenty of things to entertain you and it would only be temporarily. When you conclude your contract you’d have the money to go anywhere you please.”

Hank looked amusedly at Boris.

“People are going to think you are unhealthily possessive”

Boris smiled back.

“They might.”

Hank couldn’t believe how the atmosphere quickly changed. From being angry and resentful to making jokes and teasing remarks. He couldn’t stop a yawn though.

“Why don’t you go to sleep Hank? We can talk more tomorrow.”

“That’s a good plan”

Hank stood up and made his way towards his room, he was surprised to find Boris accompanying him.

“That the least I could do as an apology for today events” he replied to Hank questioning look.

They walked together towards the bedroom. Hank stopped before entering to say goodnight to Boris but he was utterly shocked when Boris leant down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“We need to practice being engaged, no?”

Hank only response was to stare confusedly at him.

“Goodnight Hank.” Boris said and walked away. Hank watched him with a dumbfounded look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

In spite of Hank tiredness he couldn’t fall asleep; he kept thinking about what happened earlier and his first meeting with his husband to be. Boris wasn’t what he expected. He had his suspicion that Boris operated outside of the law while running his affairs but it was still a shock to find him willing to let a man die. And what was he going to do with the body if Hank didn’t interfere? Dispose of it by his own methods? That was a chilling thought. Hank had to make it clear that he wouldn’t stand for these kinds of behaviors while he lived under the same roof with Boris. But would his opinion matter? He already signed the contract, he couldn’t back down now. And yet, Boris listened to him today and called an ambulance so maybe it did matter. Hank sighed and buried his head in the pillow. He really should sleep so he would wake up refreshed for the talk with Boris. His hand touched the cheek that ‘his fiancé’ kissed; they have so many things to discuss. Boris lips were soft and warm were his last thought as he finally fell asleep.

***

Hank woke up very early the next day barely managing few hours of fitful sleep that were filled with multitude of confusing dreams. It was still too early to start the day but he still decided to come down and walk around a bit. He was surprised to find two bodyguards stationed in front of the pool room. His curiosity led him to enter only to find the bespectacled man from the first day standing inside holding a bathrobe and Boris swimming labs inside the swimming pool. He got out of the water as Hank approached. Hank had to admit he has a wonderful physiques for his age.

“Hank! I though you wouldn’t wake up until much later after the excitement of last night.

“And what about you? Oh wait, you’re used to these kinds of happenings.”

Boris smiled at his sarcastic tone and Hank found himself smiling back.

“I couldn’t sleep for much longer, ‘the excitement of last night’ as you called it, stopped me from that. And speaking of it, did you hear from the hospital?”

“Yes. The man survived the night and is going to be fine”

Hank sighed in relief.

“Good.”

Boris gave him a strange look but Hank ignored it and surveyed the room.

“It’s a beautiful room.”

“Yes, it is. Swimming is a preferable activity of mine.”

“I would leave you to it then.”

“Why don’t you join me?”

Hank raised his eyebrows.

“Another act of practice?”

Boris smirked.

“That’s a part of it. But mostly because it’s such a relaxing exercise early at the morning.”

“Thank you but I prefer jogging.”

“As you please.”

Hank left to his own room and few minutes later he was jogging in the gardens.

***

When Hank went back to his room he found a maid announcing that breakfast would be served in the dining room. He showered, chose his best cloths and felt ready for the much awaited talk with Boris. He went to the dining room to find Boris already seated at the table. He greeted him and sat as well.

“How was your morning run?”

“Good. Thank you.”

“Well if you decided one day to change your routine, my invitation for a morning swim still stands.”

“And if _you_ decided to change your routine, I’ll be glad if you join me for a morning run.”

“Deal”

Hank was more relaxed after this exchange and started eating.

“Dmitry called last night to get the latest updates. He asked me to give you his sincere apologizes for keeping the plan from you.”

“Tell him not to worry about it, I quite understand your reasoning but…”

“But what?”

“But I can’t understand the decision to let a man die”

Boris sighed warily.

“Can you promise me something like that won’t happen again? I’m sure you can defend yourself without allowing unnecessary deaths.”

“You don’t have to worry about it, as I told you yesterday, no other security breach would happen.”

“Still.”

Boris stared at him for several seconds before sighing again.

“As you wish Hank. I promise.”

Hank was relieved.

“Thank you.”

“Dmitry also said you wanted to discuss some matters with me.”

“Ah yes. I wanted to ask about some details regarding the marriage arrangement.”

“Such as?”

“Are we to keep appearances at home? Are the servants and bodyguards are aware of the true circumstances?”

“Even though no one enter this house unless completely vetted, we -me and Dmitry- thought it would be safer if the people who know the plan are limited.”

“Oh, that’s why you mentioned practicing. I was wondering what the use of it if I wouldn’t be leaving Shadow pond.”

“There’s the wedding in front of my family members, that’s where our performance must be perfect.”

“Oh! Of course.”

“We don’t have to share a room, though. You’ll keep having your own room. Do you find it satisfactory?”

“More than satisfactory, it’s almost bigger than my entire apartment.”

“Good. Do you have other questions?”

“No. I just wanted to ask you something. I invited my brother to visit me at the weekends. Is that okay?”

“Of course, this will be your home for the next six months, you don’t need to ask permission. He can stay at the guest house.”

“Thank you. And by the way I told him everything, I hope that’s okay? You could trust he wouldn’t say anything to anybody”

“I predicted that from the information Dmitry collected about you, your close relationship with your brother was mentioned.”

“You don’t mind?”

“No. I trust your judgment.”

Hank was startled by this admission.

“You barely know me.”

“I know enough to trust you with my life, don’t I?”

Hank could see the truth of that statement.

“I suppose you’re right.”

They finished eating breakfast and Boris excused himself.

“I’ll be conducting my business from Shadow Pond till the wedding so if you needed anything you could find me at my office.”

Hank nodded but before Boris could leave the room he exclaimed.

“Wait.”

Boris turned around as Hank walked towards him and without warning pressed his lips against his.

“Have a good day lover.”

Hank relished in the surprised look on Boris face. He liked shaking the composure of the Duke. But the moment of victory was short lived as Boris wrapped his hands around Hank waist and pressed his lips more firmly against hank lips for several seconds before he broke apart whispering.

“If you want to make a show, make it count Dr. Lawson.”

Boris left the room leaving a stunned Hank behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank stared at his reflection in the mirror. Today was his wedding day and it was going in a very different way than the one he envisioned having with Nicki. First, he didn’t think he would be wearing a thirty thousand wedding suit; the cufflinks were actual diamonds. Dieter, he finally found out the name of the small man, brought it to him few days ago and asked him to try it; it fit perfectly. He didn’t feel himself wearing this ridiculously expensive suit, but since he was actually playing a role, the role of the lover of a German duke, it was appropriate.

Another different point, he always imagined his wedding to be full with friends and colleagues not with complete strangers; bunch of European nobility. And on top of that one of them was a calculating murderer, or maybe not because Boris said that some of the suspects declined the invitation.

And speaking of Boris, other than the day of the ‘incident’ and the day that followed it, he barely met him in his two weeks stay at Shadow Pond. He was always busy working in his office and even took his meals there. Hank felt all alone in the huge house having no one to talk to. He tried opening conversation with some of the servants but they respectfully declared that they had works to do. He even tried talking to the bodyguards but they only negatively shook their heads. Evan visit at the weekend was a great relief. His little brother was awed by everything he saw. He managed to discover places in Shadow Pond in the two days he stayed more than Hank had managed in a week. He almost had to be dragged away from the premises at the end of his visit. It was only the promise of coming back shortly for the weeding that he was finally persuaded to leave.

Dmitry called him after Evan left to apologize for not visiting since he had to leave for Russia in business but that he would be back by the time of the wedding. The second week went like the first with one exception. Boris invited him to his office one evening to discuss some important details regarding the wedding. Boris briefed Hank about his cousins, their names, titles, occupations and showed him the pictures of the ten suspects and asked him to be especially careful around them. Hank listened attentively, nodded and asked some questions which they were explicitly answered. After returning to his room Hank was surprised to discover that he actually missed the presence of other man in the previous days; that he enjoyed talking to him and wished to do it more often.

Evan suddenly burst the door open exclaiming.

“Here you are. I was looking for you.”

Hank rolled his eyes.

“Where else would I be Evan?”

“Oh! I don’t know having a last secret meeting with Boris before the wedding.”

“Evan!!!”

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t have those? I won’t believe you.”

“All right then. We have secret meetings all the time planning the takeover of the world. Satisfied?”

Evan’s eyes were twinkling.

“Can I join you?”

Hank throw a pillow at him. Evan ducked laughing and Hank found himself laughing as well.

“But in all seriousness, don’t you have things to discuss with Boris? Did you cover all the points?”

“You might like to leave things for the last minute but we don’t. We already covered all the points yesterday.”

“How to act as a lovey-dovey couple in front of a blood thirsty murderer?”

“Blood thirsty???”

Evan made an offhanded gesture with his hand.

“You know what I meant”

“Yes we discussed all that needed to be discuss, don’t worry.”

“Good. Good. Now for another important matter.”

Evan grasped Hank’s shoulders and looked seriously in his eyes.

“Today is your wedding day and as your brother it is my duty to give you the talk…”

This time the pillow hit him square in the face.

***

It barely took few minutes with few signatures and he was officially married to Boris and the plan was in motion. Then they went together into a splendid room where Boris’ cousins, Dmitry and Evan were present; there were no other guests. Hank was overwhelmed and lost with all the German and French conversations that were happening all around him. He wished he could be having fun like Evan who looked like his Christmas came early this year. He suddenly felt a strong arm around his waist. He looked at Boris who was smiling at him.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Not a very satisfying answer.”

Hank smiled and shook his head.

“I’m a little nervous, that’s all. I’m ready”

Boris nodded and together they mingled with the guests. They were all extremely polite but Hank couldn’t help sensing the hostility underneath their politeness. They must find Hank completely unworthy addition to the family and even if they weren’t planning to kill Boris for it, they were still hoping for their share of the vast wealth. Hank tried to sense which of the suspects looked more hostile and menacing but he couldn’t see a difference. Well, maybe the murderer wasn’t here after all or maybe Hank observation skills regarding killers weren’t good at all. He was able to relax after a time and have some pleasant conversations with Dmitry and Evan. It took him a while to realize that Boris still hasn’t removed his hand away from his waist. He felt grateful and amused. Boris started playing the possessive husband quiet early. He decided to play along. He leaned more firmly against Boris side.

“You can loosen your hold a little. I’m not going to run away with any of these dashing ladies and gentlemen.”

In response, Boris tightened his hold even more.

“Dashing, ha?”

“Oh yes. Look at these exquisite gowns and brilliant suits and oh most of all their condensing way of looking at me; I like that the most.”

Boris smirked at this description of his relatives before his expression turned serious.

“Don’t forget, one of them might be planning to kill you at this right moment.”

“But they won’t try to do anything in front of all these witnesses, and especially not in front of all these scary bodyguards standing around.”

“You never know.”

No, Hank supposed he really didn’t know anything about these people except some superficial facts.

“But anyhow, I really should talk with them alone, maybe they would be less on their guard without you around.”

Boris looked hesitant but he eventually nodded. Hank thought they should put the practice they’ve done in use and pressed a soft kiss against Boris lips before he left his side. He noticed Evan gaping at him but he ignored it.

In the end Hank didn’t accomplish anything except being thoroughly annoyed with some of the snobbish nobles.

***

The day finally came at an end and Hank was ready to collapse. The guest all left and Evan, completely drunk, went to the guest house with the help of Dieter.

He was in his way towards his room when Boris asked him to wait a minute.

“From now on please be careful.”

Hank wanted to argue that he won’t be leaving Shadow Pond and therefore he should be safe, instead he said.

“You too.”

The six months countdown has started.


	7. Chapter 7

Hank was reading in his room when he was informed that a Ms. Jill Casey was asking for a meeting with him. He was both surprised and curious because he didn’t recognize the name and yet she was allowed into Shadow Pond. Since the wedding the security measures got even tighter. He went downstairs and found a good looking woman with kind eyes that greeted him respectfully.

“Dr. Lawson.”

“Ms. Kasey. How can I help you?”

“I’m the Hamptons Heritage hospital administrator and I’m raising money for a local free clinic; your husband has been very generous with donation.”

Evan after a week it was still strange to hear Boris referred to as ‘his husband’.

“That’s great.”

“He called me a week ago to tell me that you are interested in the project and that I should contact you from now on to give the latest updates or if I have any requests.”

Hank was taken aback. Boris must have sensed his boredom. How he did it, considering he was scarcely around, was a mystery; perhaps from analyzing the security cameras data. A project like was exactly what he needed. It would keep him busy and he wouldn’t have to leave for it. He was elated and asked Jill, she insisted on him calling her that after he insisted she should call him Hank, many questions. They talked for almost two hours discussing multiple points about the Hamptons, the project and the doctors she should hire. They finally took a break and have some refreshment the servants brought. Hank noticed Jill looking funnily at him. He asked smiling.

“What? Do I have something in my teeth?”

Jill blushed.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare, I was just wondering…”

“What a man like Boris saw in a man like me??”

“Yes, no, I mean yes but not in any bad way. I’m just curious what made Boris decide to suddenly marry in such a short notice. That’s all.”

If only you knew, Hank thought to himself but aloud he said.

“It was sudden yes. There were some circumstances.”

“Yes. I understand”

Hank looked sharply at her understanding tone. Jill fidgeted a little.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to pry, but I was curious and I have contacts and I asked around.”

A defensive look appeared on Hank face and Jill hurriedly added.

“You were completely in the clear, it was bad luck not a bad call. If I were your hospital administrator I would have completely backed you up.”

“You’d have been fired too.”

“I would have been happy to lose my job for a good cause.”

Hank smiled and felt grateful. Even though he always knew he didn’t do anything wrong, it still felt good to be assured of that by someone else. And Jill seemed like a great person. He had a feeling they would be great friends.

“Thank you. It’s good to hear this”

“You’re welcome, even though I only speak the truth.”

They were silent for several minutes before Hank suddenly said.

“So you think because what happened to me, my marriage to Boris is not surprising. I guess you think I’m an opportunist gold digger.”

Hank laughed at Jill scandalized look.

“That’s not funny. I only meant I understand your willingness for a new chapter in your life. I know you and Boris were old lovers.”

It seemed that the false story got spread around as Boris planned.

“What you don’t understand is Boris reasons then??”

Jill looked uncomfortable and Hank decided not to press any longer. They went back to discuss business.

***

Jill left after they exchanged their phone numbers promising to call soon to inform him with the latest news. Hank rushed to his room doing research about how to better the free clinic project. He was completely absorbed in his work that he didn’t hear the knock on the door and almost jumped when Dieter patted his shoulder.

“Gah. You scared me.”

“Sorry sir, I knocked but you didn’t answer. I feared an emergency.”

That was the longest sentence he’s ever heard Dieter utter. He wanted to ask what kind of emergency he was thinking of but decided it was waste of time and instead asked.

“What do you want?”

“Your husband requests your presence in his office.”

It was even stranger to hear Dieter saying it, for some reason.

“I’ll be in my way in a second.”

Dieter nodded and left. Hank followed shortly towards Boris office. He knocked, waited to hear the ‘came in’ before he entered.

“Hank. You don’t need to knock”

Hank looked sheepishly at Boris.

“Yeah, sorry. Still not used to it.”

“Never mind. Sit down, please.”

Hank sat on the couch and looked inquiringly at Boris.

“Did Ms. Casey pay you a visit today?”

“I’m pretty sure you know that she did. Why didn’t you tell me about this project?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Ah! A wedding present. I like it.”

“I thought you might.”

“And I like Jill.”

There was a pause before Boris murmured.

“I see.”

Hank raised his eyebrows at the blank tone of his voice but Boris didn’t elaborate and instead said.

“If you needed any more money in your bank account, you only have to ask.”

“I very much doubt that, but thanks. Is that all?”

“No, I actually wanted to tell you that we received a dinner invitation from my cousin Claudette Von Jurgens.”

“Isn’t she…”

“One of the suspects who didn’t come to the wedding. Yes.”

“Could it be a trap? To lure us from Shadow Pond?”

“It’s possible. That’s why I told her you’d be more comfortable here and invited her instead.”

“Did she agree?”

“She did. She’ll come next Thursday.”

“Is her acceptance a proof of her innocent?”

“Not necessary. I haven’t invited any of my cousins to Shadow Pond for a long time. She would be a fool to refuse.”

“So, either she’s genuine and just want to congratulate you on your marriage or she’s the culprit and don’t want to arise suspicion.”

“Correct.”

Hank stood up.

“Anyhow I’ll be ready for next week no matter what the truth about her intentions is. Do you need anything else?”

“Do you have something to do?”

“Yes. I need to do more research about the free clinic.”

“I see. No, I don’t need anything.”

Hank said goodbye and left. He wondered if he imagined the annoyed look on Boris’s face when he cut their meeting short.


	8. Chapter 8

Hank and Jill spoke a lot on the phone during the following week of their first meeting. They discussed many things: the best methods of operating the clinic, the newest discoveries in medicine and even the latest gossip of the Hamptons which, unsurprisingly, his marriage to Boris was the center of. Jill told him of the most outrageous assumptions about him.

“Some are saying you made a potion to make Boris marry you.”

“A potion???”

“Or a chemical compound, so they don’t sound crazy.”

Hank snorted and Jill continued.

“And some are saying that you did _something_ in bed that Boris couldn’t resist popping the question right then and there.”

“Oh god!”

“Do you want details? Because someone even draw a picture.”

“No, thank you. Wait what? A picture?? Ah never mind I don’t want to know”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Although it’s pretty funny to hear their guesses, they are starting to freak me out, so I don’t want to hear anymore.”

“Suits yourself, I haven’t told you my assumption yet.”

Hank couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“What is it?”

“You said you didn’t want to hear anymore.”

“Jill!! Come on.”

Jill laughed.

“I’ll tell you next week at the fund raising.”

Hank was suddenly uncomfortable. Jill had invited him to the free clinic fund raising, which she was organizing, two days ago and he didn’t know how to refuse.

“I can’t go Jill.”

“Why?”

“My brother is coming for a visit and a fund raising is not the kind of event he would like to go.”

“I completely understand. Maybe another time.”

“Yeah maybe.”

Hank hanged up and sighed. He had to start thinking of a convincing reason why he can’t leave Shadow Pond.

***

Hank found Boris already sitting at the table when he entered the dining room. He greeted him cheerfully and sat down. Boris silently nodded.

“Is everything okay?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You look troubled.”

Boris looked strangely at him before he replied.

“It’s nothing, work trouble.”

Hank wasn’t convinced but he didn’t press any longer.

“Do you want to go the fund raising?”

Hank was startled by the question.

“What?”

“Do you want to go the free clinic fund raising?”

“What…how… I mean I’m not supposed to leave Shadow Pond.”

“You’re not a prisoner Hank, it’s just safer here but not completely dangerous if we got out once in a while. Besides, it would be strange not to show up considering I’m donating most of the money. And it will be good for people to see us as a married couple attending an event together; it would give our marriage credibility.”

Hank did want to go and Boris suggesting it as a good thing should make him happy but he couldn’t help feeling that there was something strange about the way Boris brought the subject up. He tried to read the look on Boris face but it stayed impassive.

“If you think it’s safe then yeah I’d like to go.”

“It’s settled then.”

Hank didn’t know why he had a bad feeling about this.

***

Claudette Von Jurgens was expected at Shadow Pond at any moment. Hank and Boris were sitting in the garden waiting for her. They already planned what to say and how to respond to any question she might ask and yet Hank was nervous; this would be the first time they would have to act as a genuine married couple in front of one person instead of a room full of people. He glanced sideways at Boris and found him as calm and regal as always. Boris kept so much inside, Hank wished he shared some of his inner thoughts; isn’t this what married couple do? Share? Even fake ones. He straightened up at the sight of Dieter leading a woman to their table. She seemed a nice person not a calculated murder but how the hell he would know.

The blond woman, Claudette, smiled at them. Hank almost shivered; that was one creepy smile.

“Hello cousin Boris. It’s has been a long time.”

“It certainly has.”

Claudette looked straight at Hank.

“This must be him”

“Yes. Let me introduce you. This my husband; Dr. Hank Lawson.”

Hank nodded in greeting.

“You must be very special Dr. Lawson to make Boris break his long lived vow of bachelorhood.”

Hank smiled pleasantly.

“What can I say? I’m irresistible.”

Hank saw Boris fighting a laugh and wondered how Boris laugh would sound like; he never heard it before.

Claudette’s smile widened.

“I think I like you Dr. Lawson.”

“Good. It’s always preferable to have good relations with the in-laws.”

“But not all the in-laws are the same, some you need to watch out for.”

The atmosphere suddenly changed from jovial to tense. Boris straightened and looked intensely at Claudette.

“Is there something specific you need to tell me?”

“No, of course not; I’m just stating a point. Some members of the family are not the friendliest, no?”

Boris started at her for several seconds before he replied.

“Correct.”

Hank cleared his throat and Boris relaxed in his seat again.

“By the way I’m sorry that I missed the weeding but I hope this present would make up for my absence.”

She handed a velvet square box to Hank. He thanked her and opened it. Inside there was a diamond watch.

“I don’t know your taste so I went with classic. Do you like it?”

Hank really didn’t; it was too flashy for his taste but he smiled politely.

“Yes. It’s great. Thank you.”

“Glad to hear it. May I suggest a toast? For a new beginning.”

She looked significantly at Boris but he didn’t respond so Hank responded instead.

“That’s a wonderful idea. Right Boris?”

Boris grudgingly nodded.

***

The dinner went smoothly. Boris stayed silent most of the time so it was Hank and Claudette who kept conversations going. Claudette told Hank stories of her shared childhood vacation with Boris at Shadow Pond while Hank told her of the much rehearsed story of how he met Boris all these years ago. She eventually left with promises of calling again to which Hank replied they would be delighted by her company.

Hank sighed after Claudette car vanished from sight.

“Full day of lying is exhausting.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

Hank scowled and Boris smirked.

***

“So what do you think about today?”

They were at Boris office discussing the dinner with Claudette.

“Cousin Claudette acted normally as far as I could tell. But it’s too early to judge.”

Hank nodded. He was absentmindedly playing with the strap of the diamond watch, Claudette insisted he tried it on.

“You don’t like the watch, don’t you?”

Hank was startled by Boris question. He smiled sheepishly.

“No, not really.”

“I thought so.”

Boris stood up and went to his desk, when he came up to the couch he had a black box with him. He took from it a leather strapped watch.

“And I thought you might like this more.”

“Another present?”

“This is more… tangible.”

Boris took Hank left hand, unstrapped the diamond watch and strapped the black one in its stead. He hold Hank hand observing it for a second.

“Yes, it suits you better.”

“Yeah, it does. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They sat in silence for several minutes.

“Um Boris.”

“Ja?”

“Can I have my hand back?”

“Of course.”

Boris squeezed Hank’s hand before he let it go.


	9. Chapter 9

Hank was fidgeting unable to relax as he sat in the car next to Boris; they were in their way to the free clinic fund raising.

“Relax. It’s going to be fine.”

“I don’t think I’m able to.”

“You look great if that what are you worried about.”

Hank chuckled.

“It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

“Remember how lying for a whole day to Claudette exhausted me? I’m worried about lying to a room full of people.”

Hank didn’t want to add that he was dreading meeting the people who were gossiping about him; he has no doubt that most of the people Jill mentioned would be present especially after his attendance with Boris was confirmed.

“Just focus on having a good time and remember it’s all for a good cause, no?”

“You’re right.” Hank smiled teasingly. “Beside this is our first date.”

Boris smiled back.

“That’s true.”

“We should enjoy it to the fullest.”

“Oh? What do you suggest?”

“Getting drunk and making a fool of ourselves?”

“That’s … undignified.”

Hank laughed.

“It would be a novelty. Won’t you say?”

Boris shook his head but he was smiling.

“You need to loosen up a little, you are working too hard without any break.”

Boris sighed in mock defeat.

“Fine, we’ll do as you say.”

“That’s the spirit.”

The car stopped and they got out. Boris had an arm around his waist, like he did at the wedding, steering him inside. And as Hank suspected all the eyes turned at their direction when they entered the hall. Jill greeted them at the door expressing her delight that they showed up. Boris arm tightened around his waist while they were talking to Jill. Hank looked confusedly at his husband’s face but he didn’t look back.

***

 

Hank was having a good time. People didn’t bombard him with questions as he feared. He guessed Boris presence, along with the many bodyguards they brought with them, was too intimidating. He got only congratulations and sincere wishes for a long married life. He got separated from Boris after a while, each one surrounded by a group of people. Hank had pleasant conversations and especially enjoyed talking to a very good looking elderly woman; Mrs. Newberg. She was nice, energetic and made him laugh a lot. Jill joined them after a while and the three of them enthusiastically talked about the free clinic and how much it would benefit the community. Mrs. Newberg went to talk to other people leaving Jill and Hank talking alone.

 

“I’m glad that you could make it.”

“Thanks. My brother delayed his visit and I was free to come.”

“It’s good to see you outside for once, I don’t think I saw you in town since you came to live here.”

“Ah yes. I’m still getting used to Shadow Pond, it’s a big place.”

“I understand. Whenever you decide you want a tour just give me a call.”

“Sure.”

Hank noticed Boris looking at him from across the room. He smiled at him raising his glass.

“You look cute together.”

“Really?”

“I gotta admit, my ulterior motive for inviting you was my wish to see you interact together. In the past weeks I only managed to meet you both separately.”

“And your verdict that we look cute?”

“Pretty much.”

“Thank you, I guess. Although I would have preferred, dashing, too handsome to bear looking at…”

Jill playfully hit Hank’s arm.

“Hey, rein your ego in.”

Hank laughed.

“Sorry.”

“You’re not but it’s okay. You’re forgiven.”

“By the way you still haven’t told me your guess?”

“Oh that.”

“Yeah that. So tell me what is it?”

Jill was about to speak when Mrs. Newberg rejoined them.

“What are you two lovelies talking about?”

“Nothing important.”

“Then you don’t mind if I stole Hank for a dance?”

“Of course not.”

“I’ll be honored to dance with you.”

Mrs. Newberg led smiling Hank to the dance floor. They were dancing for several minutes when Boris suddenly appeared next to them.

“Can I have my husband for a dance?”

“Well of course you can. You have such a gorgeous husband, Boris. You’re lucky to have him.”

“Thank you. I know”

 

“You two should really come to the party I’m throwing next week.”

“We’d love to. Now if you’d excuse us.”

Boris led Hank few steps away before they started to dance.

“I didn’t know you love to dance.” Hank asked smiling.

“Now you know” Boris answered smiling back.

“Beside it wouldn’t be a proper first date without a dance.”

“That’s true.”

Hank was surprised to find himself enjoying the dance and not feeling awkward at all even though it has been a long time he dance with a man, especially in a room full of strangers. He noticed most of the eyes were on them but he didn’t care. When the dance ended Boris pressed a kiss on his lips and he kissed back.

***

Hank was standing alone sipping from his glass. He needed some time alone to think. During the dance it felt like it was an actual date and the kiss at the end was the most natural thing to do. He was confused because it shouldn’t have felt this way; he wasn’t dating Boris.

“What are you thinking about?”

Hank was startled by the question.

“Oh Jill! Hey. I didn’t see you.”

“No wonder since you seemed in deep thought.”

“Yeah it’s nothing. I was just thinking how glad I am for not meeting the people you mentioned; the one with the most creative ideas about me.”

“That’s a good thing. Although, it’s strange none of them are here.”

“They are not?”

“No. Even though some of them promised a big donation. I guess they changed their mind”

“Maybe.” Hank answered but the bad feeling was back in full force.

***

The fund raising ended with huge success, Jill proudly announced they had more money than they expected and thanked everyone especially Boris for donating most of the money. In their way home Hank was distracted and didn’t respond to any attempted conversation by Boris. He went straight to bed declining Boris offer for a last drink in his office. When Hank reached his room he tiredly lied down on his bed. Could what he suspect be true?

***

In his office Boris was having a frustrating call with Dmitry.

 

“Dima! Stop laughing.”

“I’m sorry I can’t.”

“It’s my fault for telling you what happened.”

“But you… oh god I can’t stop… got jealous from Mrs. Newberg.”

“I know.”

“And it’s just too damn funny.”

“No it’s not. But enough with. What did you find out about Claudette?”

“She checked out all right. It seems she wanted to open a new page with you for a while but didn’t find a suitable opportunity till your marriage offered her one. She mostly care about business and knows that a good relation with you would be extremely beneficial.”

“And the reason she declined the wedding invitation?”

“She had a business deal in France that she couldn’t miss.”

“I see. Keep an eye on her, just in case.”

“I will. And Boris.”

“Ja?”

“It’s okay to have some happiness.”

“Goodbye Dmitry.”

Boris hanged up signing in frustration. It was not possible to have happiness and Dmitry damn well know that. The knock on the door and Hank entering after his ‘come in’ surprised him.

“Hank? What are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I had to ask you something.”

“What?”

Hank stared at him for several seconds before he asked.

“Are you spying on my phone calls?”

Oh shit.


	10. Chapter 10

Hank waited anxiously for Boris to answer his question.

“How did you reach this conclusion?”

Boris nonchalant tone irritated Hank.

“You knew about the fund raising all along but you didn’t suggest us going till I had that phone call with Jill. I guess it was obvious from my voice and made up excuse that I wished to go. I felt then there was something strange in the way you asked me but I never could have imagined this.”

“That’s all?”

“No. Another thing, it was quite the coincidence that all the people gossiping about me that Jill mentioned were absent from the fund raising. I guess the rumors could reach your ears somehow but not the ones who initiated them.”

“You have such a brilliant mind Hank.”

“I’m not telling you this to praise me, I need an honest answer.”

“It’s a yes and a no.”

“What that supposed to mean?”

“It means that all the phone calls coming and going out of Shadow Pond are monitored, in case of threat calls or to discover hidden spies.

“Okay I can understand that, but won’t the tapes be heard by the security guards? And only things of importance be reported to you? What was so special with my call with Jill?”

For the first time since they started this conversation Hank noticed a look of unease on Boris face.

“I was concerned.”

“With what?”

“With your growing …attachment with Ms. Casey.”

“My growing what?” Hank was completely confused.

“Why would my friendship with Jill be of any concern to you? Are you suspecting her of working for the people targeting you?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then what?”

Boris opened his mouth then closed it. He spoke after few seconds in a measured tone.

“I trust Ms. Casey but I can’t vouch for all of her friends, acquaintances and colleagues.”

“And that was good reason for you to spy on my phone call; a violation of my privacy, a mere chance that talking with Jill might be dangerous.”

“Hank…”

Hank stood up.

“I guess I get my answer. Good night.”

Hank left the room and didn’t respond to Boris calling his name.

***

On the surface nothing changed between Hank and Boris after the confrontation. They would dine together whenever they were both free, have some drinks at the office at night and spent some time together in the gardens. But Boris could see the tightness in Hank’s jaw, the guarded look in his eyes, his avoidance of talking about anything personal, something he’s never done before, and only sticking to general topics. Boris was getting annoyed and restless by the situation that Dmitry’s call announcing he would visit at the weekend came as great news. He was also relieved to see the unguarded happy look on Hank’s face when he told him; he was worried he would never see an honest reaction from Hank ever again.

***

Dmitry arrived early on Saturday morning. Boris saw him from his office window talking to Hank who had just finished his morning jog. He had a big smile on his face and Boris felt envious of Dmitry for receiving that smile. He watched them talk for several minutes before they walked inside. He steeled himself and went to meet them. He found Dmitry whispering something to Hank to which the other man was nodding.

“Dima! I hope you had a comfortable trip.”

They both turned at the sound of his voice.

“Hello Boris. Yes, I did.”

Hank excused himself stating he need to have a shower. Boris watched him go with neutral look on his face not that it fooled Dmitry.

“You have completely fucked up, didn’t you?”

“Dmitry…”

“Hank told me what happened, what you told him about your reasons for spying on his phone calls.”

“And?”

“We both know the reasons you told him were total bullshit.”

“Let’s stop talking about this and start on business, shall we?”

“You need to stop avoiding the issue.”

“My office, now!”

Dmitry sighed in frustration but Boris ignored him heading towards his office knowing the other man would follow.

***

Dmitry waited till they finished discussing business before the brought the subject again.

“Why didn’t you tell him the truth?”

Boris gave him an unimpressed look.

“Because if it said that I was spying on him because I was jealous that would be better? The problem is the violation of his privacy, and how much of a hypocrite that makes me, not the reason why I did it.”

Dmitry snorted.

“Yeah because that’s the reason why you’re not telling him.”

“I thought I told you to stop talking about this.”

“And I thought you realized ages ago that I rarely do what I am told.”

Boris glared but Dmitry kept smirking unaffected.

“You’ll have to face it sooner or later.”

“It’ll all end in six months, there’s nothing to face.”

“You really think so?”

“I do and this is the last time we’re ever going to talk about this.”

Dmitry didn’t look convinced but he didn’t argue anymore.

***

After Hank finished his shower he got a call from a very annoyed Evan.

“Henry! What do you mean by your email? Why don’t you want me to come this weekend? Did I do something last time, did Boris got mad at me, did…”

Hank interrupted his brother before he stressed himself into a heart attack.

“Evan calm down. You did nothing wrong, I’ll explain everything next week.”

“But…”

“No but. Next week.”

“Fine, but you better make it up for me, big time”

“You got it.”

Hank hanged up and sighed. He hoped one week would be enough to do what he decided must be done.

***

Hank, Boris and Dmitry were having dinner, each one with solemn look on his face. They barely spoke few words to each other and ate in silence that until Dmitry murmured something in Russian to which Boris replied in clipped tone. Hank frowned at the both of them but he didn’t say anything. Boris angrily stood up only to lose his balance. Hank immediately reached out to steady him.

“Boris, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just a little tired.”

Dmitry said another thing in Russian. Boris shook his head.

“Would you please speak in a language I understand? What’s going on?”

“Nothing Hank, I just need to get some rest. Excuse me”

Hank watched him go before he turned towards Dmitry.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s as Boris said, nothing.”

Hank stated hard at Dmitry but he unblinkingly held his gaze.

“I thought I was here to help or I’m just helping by being a decoy?”

“It’s not like that but you know Boris and his privacy issues.” Dmitry winced at the look Hank’s given him.

“I know I know. But seriously there’s nothing important.”

“Fine. I’m going to rest for a while as well.”

Dmitry sighed, he really didn’t see this complication when he approached Hank those weeks ago.

***

Boris was breathing heavily in his room; he was having muscle weakness. Could it have started??


	11. Chapter 11

Hank was restless unable to stop passing back and forth in his room. He kept thinking about the Russian words exchanged between Boris and Dmitry after the former lost his balance. The only reason Dmitry would speak in Russian was to stop Hank from understanding and that was making him uneasy. He was already stressed by what happened last week and this secrecy between the two wasn’t helping.

He didn’t realize he started to view his fake marriage to Boris as a real partnership till he found out about the spying on his phone calls. He was of course angry at the violation of his privacy but the prominent feeling was hurt; hurt that his partner would do that to him. Perhaps because his relationship with Boris was based on something very precious to him: saving a live; their first meeting resulted in one as well and the free clinic project would probably save hundreds of lives. For whatever reason this marriage didn’t feel like just a legal contract anymore and he needed to discuss that with Boris.

***

Boris looked tired the next morning during breakfast making Hank uneasy even more.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did”

“You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Because even though I didn’t understand a word from what Dmitry said, I could tell he was worried.”

Boris looked annoyed.

“Dima is only worried I’m working too hard.”

“Dima is sitting right here you know.”

They both glared at Dmitry for interrupting their talk. Dmitry only smirked at them.

“What? It’s annoying to be talked about like you’re not here. Or do you want me to leave that you can fight alone in peace?”

“We’re not fighting. We’re having a discussion.”

“You have been fighting for a week now, you just don’t talk about it.”

Boris and Hank exchanged glances then looked away.

“Right! I think I need a drink.”

“It’s nine in the morning.”

“Drink” Dmitry said decisively and left the table. There was an awkward silence till Boris finally spoke.

“I guess we should talk.”

“Yeah we should. Pretending that nothing happened isn’t working.”

“I should probably start by apologizing. I realized I haven’t done that yet.”

“But do you know what are you apologizing for?”

“What do you mean?”

Hank stayed silent for several seconds collecting his thoughts before he spoke.

“In the past several weeks I started to view us as friends living together; as roommates.”

Some kind of emotion flickered on Boris face before it disappeared. Hank kept talking.

“I already accepted your unorthodox methods of dealing with problems and only demanded for no unnecessary deaths. But I didn’t except you would use these methods on me.”

“Hank…”

“And it hurt because I thought we become friends and you don’t do that kind of things to your friends. I guess I was wrong.”

“NO.”

Boris shout startled Hank.

“My upbringing didn’t teach me these kind of boundaries. It just taught me to be careful and not to trust easily. I don’t view you as a stranger either Hank.”

“Okay, good to know” Hank said smiling before he continue speaking in a serious tone.

“Then we need to establish some rules.”

“I agree. And I already know the first one; no spying on your phone calls.”

Hank laughed and Boris smiled delighted by the sound.

***

Dmitry rejoined them after they finished their breakfast. He glanced at both of them before he smirked without saying anything, they both appreciated that. Boris was drinking from a glass of water when suddenly it slipped from his hold and crashed to the floor. Hank stood up alarmed.

“Boris! What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. You haven’t been feeling well since yesterday.”

“Hank…”

“You’re having muscle weakness. Aren’t you?”

After a little hesitation Boris nodded.

“We need to do some tests.”

“No need for that.”

“But what if you have been poisoned with something? Isn’t me being a doctor was one of the reasons I was a good choice? Since I can notice these kinds of things.”

“They don’t have any reason to attack me anymore, after my marriage.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe they want you dead regardless of the money, maybe there’s more than one party targeting you. There are many possibilities.”

At the still unconvinced look on Boris face Hank added.

“Unless you know something I don’t?”

Dmitry and Boris exchanged looks before Boris said.

“No, there’s nothing.”

“Okay then. Let me do what I do best.”

“Fine. You can use the equipment I ordered in case of such emergencies. You’ll have everything you need.”

Hank was surprised by this but he nodded without arguing.

***

Hank sighed as he slumped on the chair next to Boris bed. The last twenty four hours have left him mentally and physically exhausted. It seemed like ages ago, in truth it was only yesterday morning, when he suggested doing tests after discovering Boris was having muscle weakness. Things went downhill quickly after that. Boris got worse, the blood tests results indicated he was heading into kidney failure. Hank was puzzled at first by the symptoms till he finally figured it was thallium poising. It was agony waiting till the antidote could be found and such a relief when it finally arrived. And when things finally calmed down and Boris seemed to get better, Dieter absence was discovered. Dmitry was furious and after making sure Boris was going to be fine he left Shadow Pond in a hurry. Hank didn’t know where he’d gone and what he would do if he found Dieter and honestly didn’t care. All he cared about was the man sleeping on the bed and making sure he would pull through the night.

“You look tired.”

Hank straightened up smiling at Boris who smiled back.

“How do you feel?”

“Much better.”

“Good to know. You need to go back to sleep.”

“You need to sleep as well Hank.”

“I can’t. I have to watch over you.”

Boris looked thoughtful for few seconds before he said.

“At least come to bed. It’s more comfortable than the chair.”

“I…”

“It’s a big bed.”

“It’s not that.”

“I don’t snore if that what you are worried about.”

Hank chuckled.

“It’s not that either, beside I would hear it anyway from this chair, it’s just I’m worried it would be too comfortable and I’d fall asleep.”

“If that happened at least you won’t have a stiff neck. And I’m sure your doctor instincts would wake you up at any sign of trouble.”

Hank hesitated. Boris was his patient now, not his fake husband but perhaps mixing the two wouldn’t be bad. He nodded, toke off his shoes and got into the bed.

“Good night Hank.”

“Good night Boris.”

Hank watched over Boris the entire night only falling asleep at the early hours of dawn.


	12. Chapter 12

Boris woke up to the feel of a body pressed against his side. He was confused for several seconds before he remembered the events of the previous night. He turned around and found Hank fast asleep cuddling up to him; exhaustion must have won against his resolve to stay awake. Boris smiled at the sight. He hated admitting his weakness and vulnerabilities, even to himself, but the truth was that he slept better knowing Hank was in the same bed watching over him. He needed the comforting presence of the other man after the last couple of days he had. He truly believed that the time he feared the most has finally come. Apparently it wasn’t but it was something equally bad; someone hired Dieter to poison him. It was quite a blow to his security measures because he never suspected Dieter loyalty and trusted him with many of his affairs, thankfully, his suspicions of his cousins and the truth of his marriage weren’t among them. Dmitry over paranoia has paid off it seemed. He ached to investigate Dieter whereabouts and discover who was behind this attempt on his life and their motivation but he was still not feeling well enough to act. He would leave everything for Dmitry for now. Hank shifted in his sleep and Boris was struck with the thought that he was greatly relieved they didn’t attempt to poison his husband instead of him.

***

Hank opened his eyes to find Boris smiling at him, he smiled back. It took him few seconds to realize they were lying on the same bad facing each other.

“I fell asleep after all.”

“You needed your rest.”

“I should have got another doctor, or a nurse.”

“It’s good you didn’t. I didn’t want strangers in this room.”

Hank frowned at him.

“How do you feel? And I’m not just asking about your health.”

Boris sighed and sat up in bed, Hank followed suit.

“I’m angry and sad I guess. I knew Dieter for a long time.”

“Does his betrayal make you doubt the people around you?”

“I always had difficulty trusting people. It wouldn’t make it any worse. I have to be more careful hiring new people though.”

Hank didn’t like the sound of that. He has hoped Boris trust issues would get better by time not worse but he guessed now was not the time to mention that. It was the time however to get up, he outstayed his welcome in Boris enormous bed long enough. He started to move out of the bed when Boris hand reached out to stop him.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to go to my room to take a shower and change.”

“Why don’t you take it here? I will send for someone to bring you a change of clothes.”

Hank nodded thinking it was a good plan since he didn’t want to be far away from Boris in case of an emergency. He was still wired up from the close call yesterday. But before he could leave the bed Boris took his hand.

“Thank you for saving my life.”

Hank squeezed back.

“Don’t mention it.”

He took a quick shower even though it was tempting to take a long warm bath in the huge bathtub. When he came out he was greeted by Boris amused voice.

“I think this is the first time I see you half naked even after weeks of marriage.”

Hank raised an eyebrow gesturing at his towel clad body.

“Like what you see?”

“Very.”

Hank laughed and walked towards the bed where a change of clothes was laid down.

“Well if you don’t turn around you’ll get the chance to see me fully naked.”

“Tempting but it’s my turn to have a shower.”

“Suit yourself. You’ll miss quite the show.”

Boris smiled at his teasing tone and entered the bathroom. Hank watched him with a pleased look on his face, glad that he could make Boris smile and forget about his troubles for a little while.

***

In the bathroom Boris was trying to rein in his emotion. Now was not the time to think about the sigh of Hank half-naked body; about what that sight did to him. Now it was the time to think of the best ways of tracking traitors and finding culprits who were trying to kill him.

***

Boris come out of the bathroom to find a fully clothed Hank making the bed. It was such a surreal sight but one he didn’t mind at all. It gave the impression that Hank belonged to this room.

“You can leave it for the servants you know.”

“Ah well I needed something to do. If only Evan could see me now, he always complained about my sloppiness.”

Hank was startled by a click sound. He turned around to find Boris lowering his iPhone.

“Now you have a proof to show him.”

“Ha! Good plan.”

He really should have thought the matter through before he sent the photo to Evan.

***

Evan called like five minutes after Hank sent the photo.

“That’s not your bed.”

“Hello to you too.”

“I don’t have the time for pleasantries, the bed in the photo is not your bed. Whose is it?”

Hank hesitated for a second, not realizing till now the mistake of sending the photo to his brother.

“Boris’”

“Holly crap, are you two sleeping in the same bed now?”

“What? No. it was just temporary.”

“Temporary??”

“Boris was sick and I had to keep an eye on him through the night.”

“And you couldn’t do that without sharing a bed with him?”

“It was convenient.”

“It was convenient all right.”

“What that supposed to mean?”

“Just tell me this, is Boris the one who suggested the idea?”

“…Yes.”

“Thought so.”

“What are you talking about Evan?”

“If you are too blind to see it, I won’t tell you. Tell Boris my sincere wishes for a quick recovery. I have to go, talk to you later.”

Evan hanged up without giving Hank the chance to ask any more questions. What the hell Evan was talking about?


	13. Chapter 13

It has been a week since the poisoning incident and the search for Dieter still amounted to nothing. Both Boris and Dmitry were frustrated by this. Hank tried to lighten the darkened mood but he was rarely successful. One morning however he was insistent in his demand for Boris to join him in his morning jog.

“You need exercise.”

The reason why he can’t do his normal routine was unsaid. The discovery that the thallium was in the swimming pool was still a sour subject.

“Hank…”

“Come on, I won’t take no for an answer. Or are you saying you’re too old to keep up with me?”

Boris narrowed his eyes at Hank’s smirking face.

“I’ll show you old. _You_ won’t be able to keep up with _me_.”

“Challenge accepted.”

Few minutes later they were jogging in the gardens. They were going in a steady pace when suddenly Hank said.

“I will race you to the front gate. Let’s see if you can keep up.” And took off running very fast.

“You cheater.” Boris shouted and hurriedly went after him. Hank laughed but he didn’t slow down. He ended arriving first of course. Boris arrived shortly after breathing heavily.

“I won.”

“It doesn’t count. You cheated.”

“Then maybe we should have another race tomorrow to settle the matter.”

Boris smiled at Hank. He knew what the other man was trying to do and he deeply appreciated it.

“Ja, we should.”

Hank grinned widely and Boris resisted the urge to kiss him. There was no one around to pretend he was keeping appearances.

***

In their way back to the house they were met by a grim faced Dmitry.

“What happened?”

“Dieter has been found”

“Where?”

“In Berlin.”

Boris could see there was something more but Dmitry didn’t want to say it in front of Hank. Apparently Hank could see that as well because he excused himself and went inside.

“What is it?”

“He is dead. Somebody killed him.”

“Damn it.”

“It was to be expected after you survived the poisoning attempt.”

“That doesn’t make it any less frustrating.”

“We’ll find who’s behind this. Don’t worry.”

“I just hope we do before it is too late.”

“On the plus side though, you could have Hank by your side for much longer

Boris glared but he couldn’t deny the truth of that statement.

***

Hank took his shower absent mindedly, hid mind occupied with the news of Dieter being found. There was obviously more information but Dmitry didn’t want to talk in his presence which only meant bad news or maybe some secret family affairs. Maybe Dieter has confessed the name of the culprit. That thought should make him happy and it did; Boris would be safe. And yet this meant his time here at Shadow Pond, with Boris, would come to an end sooner than expected. While he was wondering why that made him feel an ache in his heart, his phone rung.

“Hello.”

“Hello Hank.”

Jill!! Hank felt terrible. When he frantically called Jill asking for the Prussian blue, it was the first time they talked since the fund raising. And he hasn’t talked to her since.

“I’m so sorry. I should have called to thank you for the medicine.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you had a lot in your mind. How’s Boris?”

“He’s fine. I can’t thank you enough for what you did.”

“It was the least I could do. I’m very relieved we weren’t late.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Can I come over? I have some things to discuss about the free clinic. Is it a good time.”

“Yeah sure. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Okay then. See you soon.”

Hank was glad Jill was coming. A discussion about the free clinic was just what he need to keep his mind from wondering too many unanswered questions.

***

Hank went downstairs only to find that both Boris and Dmitry had left stating that they had urgent business to attend to. He stifled his annoyance. They own him no explanation, why should he be annoyed by their abrupt departure? He was also worried wondering if the mentioned business was dangerous. Jill arrival was a nice distraction from all the dark thought swarming in his head.

“It’s good to see you Jill.”

“Likewise, it’s been some time.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was kinda busy.”

“Forgot about that, is there any new leads?”

Considering they had to contact Jill for the medicine, she knew more about the poisoning than anyone else outside Shadow Pond but not everything.

“No, I’m afraid not. Boris has many enemies.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m glad he’s all right.”

“Thank you. Shall we begin?”

“Ready when you are.”

They were reviewing doctor candidates when Jill got a phone call. She stood up alarmed.

“Just hold on, I’ll be right there.”

Jill hanged up and hurriedly gathered her stuff.

“I’m so sorry, I have to go.”

“What’s going on?”

“A friend of mine had an accident. He called 991 but I’m afraid they won’t be there in time. I need to go and see what I can do.”

“I’ll go with you. I’ll get my medical bag.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Of course I do, someone needs help.”

Jill nodded gratefully.

It was only when they were beside Jill car that Hank remembered he wasn’t supposed to leave Shadow Pond. He wasn’t sure if he would be forcibly stopped by the bodyguards but didn’t want to find out. Beside, he needed to be careful in case the estate was being watched.

“I need to hide in the back seat.”

“Hank??”

“Just trust me. I’ll tell you later.”

Jill was confused but she assented.

***

After an intense hour where Hank stabilized Jill’s friend till the ambulance arrived, headed to the hospital where they made sure he’d be okay, they were in their way back towards Shadow Pond. Hank owned Jill an overdue explanation.

“There are concerns that the attempt on Boris life might be repeated. That I might be a target as well.”

Jill was shocked.

“You should have said something.”

“Then you’d have said no, and your friend would have suffered for it. It all worked okay, didn’t it?”

Jill was about to say something but what she saw when they reached the gate of Shadow Pond made her exclaim instead.

“What the hell??”

There were several black SUV with multiple bodyguards surrounding them. One guard approached the car and upon seeing Hank sighed in relief.

“Dr. Lawson. It’s good to see you. We’ve been worried something happened when we couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“I’m sorry about that. It has been only an hour, though.”

“Still, you should have told us.”

Hank winced at the reproachful tone of the bodyguard. He didn’t want to voice his concern of being forcibly stooped, so he just said.

“It won’t happen again.”

The bodyguard nodded and Jill drove inside the estate. Hank winced again when he saw Boris waiting at the end of the driveway. He got out of the car and was about to apologize when Boris voice boomed.

“Where the hell have you been? I was about to send search teams all about the Hamptons.”

Jill got out of the car saying.

“I’m so sorry, Hank was helping a friend of mine.”

Boris angrily glanced at her stating in a cold voice.

“I need to talk privately with my husband. Please leave.”

Hank was shocked and outraged at Boris rude behavior.

Jill was taken aback but she didn’t argue and got in the car. Hank waited till her car vanished from sight before he turned angrily at Boris.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with _me_?? You’re the one who left unannounced.”

“I’m sorry, I thought I wasn’t a prisoner here, notice I’m using your own words.”

“I also said you should have bodyguards with you if you left and you didn’t.”

“Someone life was in danger. I couldn’t waste time taking permission.”

“You’ll be guarded all the time from now on, except when you’re sleeping.”

“Excuse me??”

“Obviously you can’t be trusted with taking care of your own life.”

“Why do you even care? I’m just a decoy for your safety. If I get killed you can have another fake spouse.”

“NO, I CAN"T”

“WHY THE HELL NOT?”

“BECAUSE YOU ARE IRREPLACEABLE.”

Hank rising anger since the start of the argument deflated in one go.

“What??”

Boris avoided his eyes mumbling.

“I need to call Dmitry to call off the search.”

Hank reached tentatively for Boris.

“Boris…”

But Boris hurriedly went inside leaving a stunned Hank standing alone in the driveway.


	14. Chapter 14

Boris told Dmitry in a clipped tone that Hank has returned unharmed and ended the call before Dmitry could say anything. He was still stressed out and wasn’t in the mood for answering Dima’s potential questions. It has only been forty minutes since he got the call that Hank wasn’t found anywhere in Shadow Pond, that his phone was located on the nightstand next to his bed. The fear he felt then was unmeasurable; the fear that he lost Hank for good. He abandoned everything and rushed back to Shadow Pond asking Dmitry to organize an extensive search while he organized a smaller one in the Hamptons. His overwhelming relief at hearing from the security guard that Hank has returned was replaced with a blinding jealousy at seeing who he was with. All he could think of was that Hank sneaked out to be with Jill; he risked his life to be with her. It was that jealousy that caused him to lose control of his emotions and speak his true feelings. He had never intended for that to happen because he didn’t wish to hear Hank answer. A positive or negative response from Hank would have the same result, he just didn’t want to discover which one hurt the most.

***

Hank sat on the edge of his bed lost in thought. He should call Jill and apologize for what happened, and he definitely should answer Dmitry repeated phone calls before he decided to come and lecture him in person, but he couldn’t talk with anyone till he sorted his feelings on Boris outburst. He had no idea that Boris felt this way. Should he have? Was it obvious? Was that what Evan was talking about? Was he really unable to see it or was he, unconsciously, unwilling to see it? And what about him, what did he feel about Boris? Hank recalled the many kisses they shared, the dance at the fund raising, and the endless late night talks in the office. Somewhere along the line doing all that felt natural to him; it wasn’t an act anymore. Why didn’t he realize that before? Perhaps he was still reeling from the breakup with Nicki and was unconsciously protecting himself from another hurt. And what was Boris excuse? Why didn’t he say anything before today? Did that mean a genuine relationship between them was not an option?

Hank groaned and stood up. He could keep arguing with himself for hours or he could face Boris directly and ask him. He chose the second option

***

Boris tiredly entered his bedroom at midnight wanting nothing but to collapse on his bed only to suddenly halt at seeing Hank sitting on his bed.

“Good evening”

“Good evening. What are you doing here?”

“There’s nothing strange about me waiting for my husband in his bedroom. Is there?”

“No, there isn’t.”

They silently stared at each other for few minutes before Hank sighed.

“You were avoiding me all day.”

“I wasn’t …”

“And you were planning on doing that for the next couple of days, so I decided to ruin you plan.”

“Listen Hank…”

“I’m sorry.”

Boris was about to speak something but Hank continued talking without giving him the chance.

“I should have contacted you or Dmitry to inform you I was leaving with Jill to help her friend, but someone life was in danger and I was afraid you would try to stop me. But I should have realized what my unexplained absence would look like and I’m sorry for scaring you like that.”

Boris silently nodded. He completely understood how saving lives was not just a job for Hank. That was one of the many things he liked about him. He just wished Hank also cared about his own life and safety.

“And yet that doesn’t justify the way you talked with Jill. You really should call and apologize.”

Boris really didn’t want to do that but he didn’t want to disappoint Hank.

“I will. Now, if that was all? I need to go to sleep.”

“Oh no, you’re not going to avoid the main issue.”

“Hank…”

“Did you really mean what you said?”

“I don’t think we should talk about this.”

“Because if you do, you’re not the only one feeling that way.”

“You don’t know what you are saying.”

“Yes, I do. I should have realized it weeks ago but mostly I should have realized it today.”

“Today?”

“Yes, today. When Dmitry didn’t say his news about Dieter in front of me I kept wondering what they could be. And when I thought that Dieter might have confessed the culprit’s name I felt more sad than happy. Sad because that meant the end of the contract between us. I deluded myself by thinking I was sorry to leave the luxury of Shadow Pond, but who was I kidding? I never cared about that. I was upset I was leaving you.”

Boris didn’t know how to response to that. It was everything he wanted to hear and everything he dreaded hearing. To know that he could have what he wanted and yet couldn’t. Hank continued speaking unaware of Boris inner turmoil.

“So please, let us talk about this.”

Hank earnest face was too much for Boris he had to turn away from it.

Hank waited for several minutes but when Boris didn’t move or say anything, he gave up and left the bed. He was in his way out of the room when suddenly Boris circled his wrist and brought him flash against his chest kissing him earnestly. There was no way that kiss could be explained with anything but true passion. They pulled apart after few minutes breathing heavily. Boris rested his forehead against Hank’s whispering.

“Stay here tonight.”

Hank really should say no. There was many things they needed to discuss, too many things unsaid and there was still too many secrets. But being pressed against Boris chest, his lips still tingling from the kiss, he couldn’t say anything but yes. They could talk tomorrow and whenever might happen then, at least they would have this night to remember.


	15. Chapter 15

Boris woke up early the following morning. Hank was next to him lying on his stomach fast asleep. Boris ran his hand gently across his husband’s naked back thinking about last night. It was amazing but it was also a huge mistake. He shouldn’t have allowed himself such indulgence; it would make giving it up much harder. Yet, he couldn’t regret what happened. He would hold it as a treasured memory as long as he lived.

“Good morning.”

Hank’s voice brought Boris back from his dark thoughts to the present. Hank was looking at him with a sleepy smile on his face. He smiled back.

“Good morning. How do you feel?”

“Sleepy. You wore me out last night. Who would though that was possible at your age?”

Boris smirked at his teasing tone.

“Jokes about my _slightly_ older age are getting old.”

Hank laughed and buried his face in the pillow.

“Sorry.”

“You’re not going to be easily forgiven.”

“No?”

“You need to earn my forgiveness.”

Hank raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll have to think about it after I get some more hours of sleep. I wasn’t joking about my tiredness.”

“Of course.”

Boris watched Hank fall back asleep. He belatedly realized that he hasn’t moved his hand away from Hank’s back during their whole conversation.

***

When Hank woke up for the second time he found Boris sitting on the bed reading a newspaper.

“Good morning again.”

“Good morning. Are you more awake now?”

“Definitely more wake to realize the awkwardness of the situation and feel embarrassed about it.”

Boris put down the newspaper and turned toward Hank.

“There’s no need for awkwardness. I don’t regret last night. Do you?”

“No. but …”

“That’s settled then.”

“Boris…”

“Dieter was found murdered in Berlin.”

Hank abruptly sat up.

“That’s why Dmitry didn’t speak in your presence. He knew the news would upset you.”

“And that’s why you hurriedly left with him without telling me anything.”

“And why I was already stressed out when I got the news of your disappearance and acted the way I did.”

Hank frowned taking in the grim news.

“Promise me you won’t do anything risky like you did yesterday again.”

Hank looked at Boris serious face.

“I promise I won’t leave without protection but if someone needs help I would go to them no matter what.”

“I can accept that.”

Boris got up from the bed.

“I have to go soon. I need to know what the investigators found about Dieter murder.”

“Don’t forget to call Jill.”

Boris grimaced but nodded.

“And don’t forget to call Dima.”

It was Hank turn to wince.

“Yeah.”

Just before Boris disappear in the bathroom.

“And don’t forget to think of a way to earn my forgiveness.”

Hank was confused for several seconds before he remembered their earlier conversation and laughed.

“Yeah yeah.”

 

Hank called Dmitry and got an earful. He hoped Boris got an earful from Jill as well but he sincerely doubted it.

***

Few hours later Hank was back in his room. He was pacing back and forth unable to stay still. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened last night. He knew sleeping with Boris before they could talk and clear things up was a mistake and yet he couldn’t stop himself. It seemed like the most appropriate end for the day they had. Boris predictably avoided the issue this morning by talking about Dieter murder, which was another troubling matter, and now he was alone agonizing over unanswered questions. The ringing of his phone interrupted his stream of thoughts. He groaned when he saw the caller id; Evan. He still haven’t allowed Evan to come to Shadow Pond. It was just one incident after the other. And his little brother kept complaining about the fact whenever they talked. He wasn’t sure if he would allow it this weekend either, especially after Dieter murder. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

“Hello Evan”

“Well hello to you Henry. How are you?”

“I’m fine. And you?”

“I’m great, excited about seeing you this weekend.”

“Evan…”

“Okay okay you got me. I’m actually excited about seeing Shadow Pond.”

“Evan…”

“Don’t say it …”

“I don’t want you to come this weekend either.”

“But why???”

Hank still marveled at the fact that Evan could still whine like a little kid at his age.

“It’s not a good time.”

“WHY?”

Hank didn’t want to tell Evan about the poising and Dieter so he chose a safer topic.

“Things are strained between me and Boris at the moment.”

“What? Why? What happened?”

Hank suddenly felt embarrassed. It was not a topic anyone want to discuss with their little siblings.

“We kinda consummated our marriage.”

“YOU DID WHAT???”

“Don’t make me repeat it.”

“I want details, now”

Hank squeaked,

“EVAN!!”

“Not about THAT, eww, I mean how did that happen? You seemed completely clueless the last time we spoke.”

“Something happened that made me realize that Boris likes me and in turn made me realize I like him too.”

“Wow! that was an adequate explanation. Please note the sarcasm.”

“It’s hard to explain by the phone.”

“Another reason why I should come.”

“It’s really not a good time Evan. You could wait another week. Couldn’t you?”

“I guess.”

“Thank you.”

“Now tell me. Are you and Boris are dating now?”

“We are already married and living together.”

“Yeah but that was a fake relationship. Would it be real now?”

“I don’t know. That why the situation is strained and I don’t want you to come. As far as I know, we are still getting a divorce in few months and never see each other ever again.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“And why not.”

“Boris wouldn’t be able to let you go.”

Hank was taken aback.

“What? Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know if you really just _like_ Boris but he feels much more about you.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I saw the way he looks at you when you’re not looking.”

“You’re imaging things.”

“No I’m not. Don’t tell me you haven’t realized that yet. Even after sleeping together.”

Images from last night flashed in Hank’s mind and suddenly he felt a mix of emotion. He needed time alone to sort them out.

“I gotta go. Talk to you later.”

“Yeah sure. I hope the next time we talk, it would be in person.”

“Hopefully. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Hank hanged up feeling troubled. Was Evan right about Boris? And what about him? What did he really feel about his husband?


	16. Chapter 16

Boris didn’t return to Shadow Pond until midnight. He was surprised to find Hank once again waiting for him in his bedroom. His husband was sitting on the bed reading a medical journal. He casually glanced up at Boris.

“Welcome back.”

“Thank you.”

Boris expected Hank to seek him out the moment he got back to continue their morning conversation but he didn’t expect such a domestic scene. He stood frozen at the end of the bed unsure what to do.

“What are you doing here?”

“Reading.”

“You know what I mean.”

Hank sighed and put down the journal.

“When I tried to talk to you this morning about what happened last night you changed the subject.”

“Hank…”

“But after you left I had some time alone to think some things over and I discovered I’m also not ready to discuss the matter. However, I can’t see things going back the way they were and that’s why I’m here.”

Hank paused before he continued.

“Unless you don’t me to then I’ll leave.”

“No.” Boris hurriedly said. He might have been confused by finding Hank on his bed but he was far from displeased. Perhaps it was selfish of him to desire as much of Hank’s company as he could before he would have to reveal the truth, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“I want you to say.”

Hank smiled relieved and went back to reading his journal

Several minutes later Boris joined Hank on the bed. He snatched the journal out of his hands. His husband raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I think, now I’m here, there are more joyous activities that can take place other than reading.”

“There’s nothing more joyous than reading.” Hank deadpanned.

“Is that so?”

“Oh yes.”

“I bet I can change your mind.”

“Challenge accepted.”

Hours later Boris would brag that he won the bet but a very satisfied Hank would argue right back that _he_ was the true winner.

***

Hank woke up earlier than usual the next morning. After several failed attempts at going back to sleep he decided to get up. He carefully disentangled himself from Boris hold and quietly left the bed. He had a lot in his mind, which was probably why he hasn’t slept much, so he decided to go jogging in the gardens to clear his head. With a last look at his husband sleeping form he left the room. When he got outside his legs automatically moved while his mind was occupied with many conflicting thoughts. Spending another nigh with Boris felt as good as it did the first time but it left him more confused than ever. Since his call with Evan he kept thinking and evaluating his relationship with Boris trying to figure out the depth of their feeling for each other. But even if he was sure they loved each other that didn’t mean they were ready for a long life commitment. They couldn’t get publicly divorced only to start dating afterwards. It would be quite ridiculous. But leaving this point aside, because Boris wasn’t someone who cared about what people said about his personal affairs, was _he_ ready to start a new relationship? He desired going back to practicing medicine more than anything and a relationship with Boris would jeopardize this goal because he had a suspicion that the fake story of their previous relationship had some true merits to it; that Boris would demand the full attention of his partners. And yet, the thought of not seeing Boris, after the end of the contract, ever again didn’t set well with him. He was still debating all of this when he saw Boris walking towards him.

“Good morning!”

“Good morning! You’re up early”

“I guess you didn’t wore me out enough last night.”

“Oh? Perhaps I wanted you fully energized today so we can have our rematch. I don’t like winning unfairly, _unlike_ other people.”

“Boasting that you would win before the race is not a good sign.”

“I’m just confident in my abilities.”

“Don’t lose that confidence when I thoroughly defeat you.”

“What did you just say about boasting before the match?”

“Quit delaying and let’s start.”

“Fine by me.”

One of the body guards gave the single and they took off. And like the first race, Hank won.

“AHA. I win, again, fair and square. Wouldn’t’ you say?”

“I concede my defeat but I demand a new race; a swimming one.”

“Where you have the advantage, but it’s not a problem, I accept.”

Hank playfulness vanished when he asked.

“But where are we going to have it?”

He knew the inside pool was completely safe by now but he wasn’t sure if Boris was ready to use it yet.

Boris was grateful for Hank considerate question.

“In the same place where I asked you to join me swimming months ago.”

Hank smiled at him and nodded. He was glad that Boris wasn’t letting the poisoning ruin one of his favorite activities.

“By the way, Dmitry is coming over. Apparently there’s new information about Dieter murder.”

Hank winced at hearing Dmitry name. He dreaded getting the lecture from the Russian by person after he got it by the phone. Boris added after noticing his facial expression.

“You know whatever harsh words Dima used, it was because he was very worried about you. He feels responsible because he’s the one he dragged you to this whole mess.”

“I know, you don’t have to tell me. I’m just dreading the scolding, that’s all… and Boris.”

“Ja?”

“It isn’t a mess. It is a wonderful experience.”

Boris felt quite happy at hearing these words.

***

Hank stared at his phone screen for several seconds before he made the call.

“Hello Jill.”

“Hank! Hey, how are you?”

“I’m fine. I’m so sorry, I should have called you sooner.”

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“But you shouldn’t. You have every right to be angry.”

“I was, a little but I truly understand the situation. And Boris was quite generous with his apology.”

“It wasn’t generosity. He owned you an apology.”

Jill laughed.

“You made him do it, didn’t you? I was wondering about it all this time.”

“Well, as I said, he owned you one.” Hank replied sheepishly.

“You have quite the magnificent power to make Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz apologize.”

“I do, I just don’t like to brag about it.”

Jill laughed again and Hank smiled.

“We okay then?”

“Of course we are.”

“Then when you will come over?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea at the moment.”

“But you just said…”

“I’m not mad Hank, truly. I just think I shouldn’t come to Shadow Pond.”

“But why?”

“I don’t want to cause any more problems.”

“But you didn’t cause any.”

“I think I did and I was stupid not to realize it sooner even after hearing rumors about Boris previous relationships.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing you need to worry about. All I am saying I shouldn’t come over anytime soon, we can communicate in other ways.”

Hank was perplexed but he consented and ended the phone call. He couldn’t understand Jill reasoning for not coming over but at least she wasn’t angry with him.

***

Boris greeted Dmitry at the door.

“Where is that stubborn doctor of yours? My anger at the stupid stun he pulled is still not appeased.”

“Go easy on him Dima, he is already weary of your lecture.”

“It’s only what he deserves but before I see him, I have to tell you something”

“What? Is it about Dieter murder?”

“No, it’s about Milos.”

Boris was quite surprised.

“What about him?”

“He called me asking if I would be at Shadow Pond next weekend because he is thinking about visiting and wanted me to be present.”

“Why do you sound worried?”

“Did you forget that Milos is one of the suspects?”

“No, but Milos is the least suspicious of them all, you know how close we were growing up.”

“I just don’t like it, the timing is off.”

“We will be careful but I really think there’s nothing to worry about.”

Dmitry didn’t look convinced.


	17. Chapter 17

Hank had to endure a very long lecture by Dmitry about the dangers of leaving Shadow Pond unguarded. He had tried his best to look genuinely remorseful for his ‘reckless actions’ in hope that would lessen the length of the lecture but without any success. He was eventually rescued by Boris who reminded Dmitry of important phone calls the other man should make. Hank sighed in relief when Dima left the room grumbling in Russian. He glared at his husband smirking face.

“You could have saved me a lot sooner, you know.”

“Ah! But I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“For two important reasons; first, Dima needed to say all that for the peace of his mind. Second, watching him yell at someone else other than me for a change was quite fun.

“Fun. Ha?”

“Extremely.”

“Just remember these words when it would be _me_ laughing at _your_ misery.”

“I don’t know if I would call it ‘misery’. Being yelled at by Dmitry for my own safety is more nice than annoying. Just don’t tell him that. He would never let me live it down.”

Hank chuckled.

“I won’t. I hope Evan feels the same way about me yelling at him. I mean you and Dmitry act a lot like brothers.”

There was a pensive look on Boris voice before he carefully said.

“That’s because we _are_ brothers.”

Hank was startled by the statement.

“What?”

Boris paused for few seconds before he continued.

“When I was quite young, my mother had an affair that produced Dima. He was sent away to her sister who raised him in their native Russia. My mother waited till my father died to tell us the truth, but, as you know, my father side of the family is dangerous so we had to keep it a secret.”

Hank tentatively commented.

“That’s must have been difficult for you; to keep it a secret.”

Boris looked surprised, as if he didn’t expect that question after telling the story.

“I… yeah I guess.”

“Thank you for telling me this; for trusting me with the secret.”

Boris smiled gently at Hank.

“I want you to know, and I’m sure the secret would be completely safe with you.”

Hank smiled back.

“You two are sleeping together.”

Hank and Boris sharply turned towards Dmitry who uttered these words. He was regarding them both with a smug look on his face.

“And how exactly did you reach this conclusion? And shouldn’t you be on the phone?”

“This is more important than some business calls and to answer your first question, one of the maids told me you have been sharing a room for the last couple of days.”

“I doubt the maid volunteered the information.”

“Of course not. I was the one who asked her.”

“And what made you do that?”

“I could sense something different in the way you two interacted with each other. I had a suspicion of the cause and I wanted to make sure. And as it turned out, I was proven right.”

Hank helplessly watched the rapid exchange of words between the two brothers unsure if he should say anything.

“I bow before you marvelous detective skills.”

“I don’t care about your false flattery. What I _care_ about is to know how _this_ recent development would affect the relationship between the two of you.”

Hank squirmed in his seat. Dmitry asked the question that neither he nor Boris were ready to answer.

“It’s none of your business.”

“ _None of my business??_ ”

“That’s right.”

Hank could sense an angry argument about to break out and had to say something quickly to diffuse the situation.

“I’m thinking of visiting Jill.”

Both Dmitry and Boris looked questioningly at him. Mission accomplished.

“I asked her to come here but she refused for some reason, so I decided to visit her instead. Could it be arranged?”

Boris opened his mouth to say something but Dmitry beat him to it.

“Of course Hank. Actually I will escort you myself.”

Dmitry smirked at Boris angry face.

“That wouldn’t be necessary.”

“Oh but I insist.”

“Dima!!”

“You don’t have to worry. We’ll have my bodyguards as well, so Hank will be doubly safe. Besides, I want to thank Ms. Casey for the part she played in saving your life.”

Boris couldn’t find any legitimate reason to object and slumped dejectedly on the chair.

***

The visit to Jill’s was quite short. Dmitry thanked her for her help, Hank apologized again in person and got the latest updates on the free clinic. Jill looked uncomfortable throughout the whole time to the complete bewilderment of Hank. He voiced his concerns in the way back to Shadow Pond.

“I don’t understand why Jill won’t come and why she looked unhappy at my visit. I mean she said she wasn’t upset about what happened anymore, so why?”

“Maybe she sensed that Boris doesn’t like her to spend too much time with you.”

“Why would she think that? I mean Boris doesn’t mind.”

“You really haven’t noticed how he didn’t want you to visit her today?”

“He was worried about my safety. Why? Was there another reason?”

Dmitry shook his head in astonishment.

“I’m really surprised how a smart person like you could be also quite dumb.”

“Ha?”

“Never mind.”

“Fine.”

Hank continued in a quiet voice.

“And Dmitry, it’s not that he doesn’t want to tell you, it’s just we still need to figure things out.”

“I will take your words for it.”

They were silent for several minutes before Dmitry asked Hank a question.

“By the way, is your brother visiting this weekend?”

“No, I told him not to come. I thought it was best with everything that was happening.”

“Wise decision.”

“Is something going to happen this weekend?”

“We’ll talk about it when we get back and about what I discovered about Dieter murder.”

The rest of the ride was spend in pensive silence.

***

Dmitry shared his news at the dinner table.

“I am now certain that whoever is behind Dieter murder is the same one who has been targeting you all along.”

“Then even after my marriage, they still wanted me dead. Does this mean we were wrong about their motivation?”

“I’m not sure, all I know is that we need to be extra careful especially at the coming weekend.”

Boris answered Hank questioning look.

“My cousin Milos is coming for a visit.”

“Ah! One of the suspects.”

“Yes.”

They didn’t say anything else and continued their meal in subdued silence until Dmitry excused himself from table. He paused before leaving the room.

“And by the way, I’m a light sleeper so please don’t be loud.”

Hank choked on his water.


	18. Chapter 18

Few days later Hank and Boris were having a subdued breakfast. Milos was due to visit the next morning, an event which caused Dmitry to go over the security details of the estate with extra carefulness and thoroughness that made both of them uneasy. Boris was disturbed by the notion that Milos could be the culprit while Hank was uncomfortable with the tighter securities measures. Boris was reminiscing about some happy old memories with Milos when his husband suddenly asked him a question.

“Do you have to work today?”

“Nothing urgent. Why do you ask?”

“I want to take you out on a date.”

“You… what?”

“I want to take my husband on a date. Is something strange about that?”

“No. but why now?”

“Because we both need a break before tomorrow.”

“I guess you’re right. What do you propose for a date?”

“Actually I have everything planned. You just need to get ready.”

“You have? When?”

“I have been planning this for days.”

“And what if I had important work to do and refused?”

Hank smiled mischievously at Boris. 

“I wasn’t worried, I knew I could convince you to go.”

“Such a cocky attitude.”

“No, just confident; big difference. And by the way, wear casual clothes, no suits.”

Boris raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“We can’t afford surprises.”

“A surprise to you, not to the bodyguards; they already know the location.”

“You have been thorough in your planning.”

“I learned a thing or two from my stay here.”

“That you have.”

 

Thirty minutes later they were in their way towards the place chosen by Hank for their date accompanied by three cars full of bodyguards.

***

When the cars finally stopped Boris stepped out and surveyed the scene. Hank was right behind him.

“Do you like it?”

“I do.”

“I thought a picnic by the beach in a secluded area that can be well guarded would be a nice idea. We will have our privacy in the open without much risk.”

Boris smiled fondly at Hank.

“You were quite right.”

The driver handed Hank a picnic basket.

“Don’t tell me you cooked something as well?”

“I thought about it but then I figured food poisoning wasn’t a good ending to our date.”

“I’m sure your cooking isn’t that bad.”

“Suit yourself, it would be your stomach that will suffer. Next time I’m going to cook something, just don’t complain later.”

Boris was warmed by the idea of another date with Hank.

“It would be our stomachs that would suffer, you will eat with me.”

“If we are going to do that, you should cook something as well.”

“Deal.”

Hank laid the basket on the sand and started taking off his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Boris confusedly asked, Hank couldn’t mean…? The guards were well distance off but still!!

“I was thinking of doing another swimming race, this one in the ocean, you know after you thoroughly defeated me in the swimming pool.”

“Did you bring swimming trunks?”

“Who need them?”

Boris stared at Hank grinning face before he smirked and started taking his clothes off as well.

***

They didn’t race as much as they played around in the water and just had fun. Hank started a splashing war that Boris refused to lose. He couldn’t remember the last time he let himself enjoy just simple yet enjoyable acts, especially with someone who he felt such strong emotions towards. But he wouldn’t let sentimentality stand in his way to victory. Hank laughed and admitted his defeat to which he responded with kissing him deeply. They spent several minutes having another kind of fun before they raced towards the beach. They emerged from the water.

“I win yet again.”

“I concede my defeat. You are the better swimmer.”

“Let’s have a race along the beach and if you win, I will concede the fact that you are the better runner.”

“You’re on.”

They quickly dried themselves and wore their clothes. The race ended like the previous ones with Hank winning. Boris theatrically bowed.

“I here declare that you are, my most honorable husband, the better runner.”

Hank accepted the high praise with a bow of his own.

“Thank you noble sir.”

They grinned at each other and Boris couldn’t remember that last time he felt this happy, either.

***

They were sitting on the sand facing the ocean when Hank suddenly broke the silence.

“Are you enjoying yourself so far?”

“Very much.”

“So did I earn your forgiveness? By planning such a wonderful date?”

Boris needed several seconds to remember what his husband was talking about.

“You sure did. I was wondering when you would do something about it.”

“Liar, you completely forgot about the matter.”

“I _might_ have.”

“I shouldn’t have bothered then, since you don’t seem to care.”

Boris smiled at Hank’s faked hurt tone.

“My sincere apologies. I had a lot on my mind.”

 Hank expressions turned serious as he asked.  

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Boris gazed at the distance for few seconds before he answered.

“All my life my relationship with my father’s side of the family was strained at best and very bad at worst. There has been only few exceptions and I guess since the attacks on my life started, I never thought for once that the guilty party would be one of them.”

“And Milos is one of them. Isn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“And Dmitry suspicious are troubling you?”

Boris sighed.

“Yes.”

“He might be wrong. You shouldn’t worry about something before it happens.”

“But if he is right…”

“ _Then_ you can worry about it. You can’t spend your life worrying about ‘what if’.”

Boris wished it was that easy but he has been worrying about ‘what ifs’ for a long time and didn’t know how to stop. Nevertheless, Hank’s words had helped and he smiled.

“I’ll try.”

Hank smiled back.

“That’s the spirit. Now how about we eat something. I’m pretty hungry after all the exercise we did.”

“Good idea. I'm famished as well.”

It was a simple meal but it was one of the best Boris has ever had.

***

They stayed by the beach till it got dark and decided to leave but in their way towards the cars Boris stopped Hank.

“How about a dance under the moon light?”

“I’d love to.”

And so they danced barefoot on the sand to the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore.


	19. Chapter 19

Boris and Hank ended up staying most of the night at the beach. By the time they returned to Shadow Pond they were both tired and went immediately to their room. They were both lying in bed staring at the ceilings when Hank suddenly said.

“After Milos visit ends I think we should talk about our situation.”

Boris masked his expressions as he replied.

“As you wish.”

“My wishes are not the only ones that matters. What do _you_ think?”

“I think you’re right. It’s about time we talk.”

“Okay then. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Boris had difficulty sleeping in spite of his tiredness.

***

Milos arrived late in the afternoon the next day. Boris welcomed him at the front door.

“Welcome to Shadow Bond Milos.”

“Glad to be here.”

Boris eyed the cane Milos was using with troubled eyes.

“Is that because of…?”

“Yes. It’s actually the reason why I missed the wedding. Congratulation by the way, I hope you liked the present I sent.”

“Thank you, I did. But Milos we need to talk about …” 

“There’s nothing to talk about, don’t you think? And now where is your husband, I’m curious to meet him.”

Boris wanted to argue that there were plenty to talk about but reckoned they could talk later so he just nodded and led Milos inside where Hank was waiting with Dmitry.

***

Milos greeted Hank warmly congratulating him on his marriage and apologizing for missing the wedding.

“Don’t worry about it. It seems you were in some kind of accident?” Hank asked pointing at the cane.

Milos and Boris exchanged a look. Dmitry regarded it with a suspicious look on his face.

“Yes, but it wasn’t very serious.”

“I’m happy to hear that.”

Dmitry advanced towards Milos.

“I’m sure you are tired after your flight and wish to rest for a while.”

“Yes, I’m actually exhausted.”

“I’ll show you to your room.”

Dmitry led Milos towards his room. Hank waited till they were out of earshot before he said.

“He seems nice.”

“Yes, he is quite courteous.”

“Too bad about the accident, though.”

Boris avoided Hank’s eyes as he murmured.

“Yes.”

“Maybe I should take a look at his leg.”

Boris violently exclaimed.

“NO.”

Hank was surprised by Boris outburst and confusedly looked at him.

Boris quickly collected himself and calmly replied.

“There’s no need. He visited his doctor just before he came here and Milos is a private person, like me, and doesn’t like anyone but his personal doctor to look after him.”

Hank wasn’t completely convinced by that explanation but he didn’t argue.

***

Dmitry eyed Milos as he settled in his assigned room.

“Do you find it to your liking?”

“Yes, it looks comfortable. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Your suitcases would arrive shortly.”

Milos smiled at Dmitry.

“It seems they are taking too long to arrive.”

Dmitry smiled back.

“Not at all.”

Milos stared at the other man for several seconds but Dmitry only smiled pleasantly back. He shook his head.

“Have it your way Dmitry, I won’t interfere with whatever going on in here.”

“You are the one who asked for my presence. Why was that? I have to admit I’m curious about your reasons.”

“You’ll know soon enough, but not now. I wasn’t joking when I said I was tired.”

“But off course. I’ll leave you to have your rest.”

Dmitry kept the smile on his face till he left the room and then it was turned into a worried frown.

***

Dmitry found Boris sitting alone when he returned.

“Where’s Hank?”

“He’s talking to his brother on the phone. How’s Milos?”

“Resting in his room.”

“And how did the searching of his luggage go?”

Dmitry smirked.

“So you did know.”

“Of course I knew what you were planning.”

“Are you dissatisfied with my decision?”

“No, I’m just asking.”

“Nothing suspicious was found.”

“I see.”

“It doesn’t prove anything; either way.”

“I know.”

“So, we can't let our guard now.”

“Yes and you should not ignore other suspects in the meantime.”

“Don’t worry, not all of us have lovely husbands to distract us from our duties.”

Boris glared at Dmitry smirking face.

“I haven’t neglected anything.”

“Interesting how you didn’t deny the ‘lovely husbands’ part.”

“You don’t need to act so smug. You already knew my feelings.”

“But I still don’t know what you are going to do about them.”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing!!!”

“If I ever had any doubts, seeing Milos today had made up my mind.”

“What are you talking about?”

“What do you think the reason for his cane?”

“You can’t possibly mean…”

“That’s exactly what I mean. And he’s even younger than me. Do you realize how terrifying that is?”

Dmitry grasped Boris upper arms firmly.

“I know! But it hasn’t happened to you yet. And when, or if, it _does_ , you don’t have to face it alone and you don’t have to push Hank away.”

“But I have to.”

“Why???”

They both were progressively raising their voices but they didn’t notice.

“You know damn well why. I shouldn’t have gotten close to him in the first place. Leaving him now would much harder but it must be done if I care about him.”

“Care to explain that?”

“I remember vividly the last days of my father’s life. Watching someone you care about go through _that_ , is something I don’t wish to anybody.”

“Are you sure you’re not just afraid to be vulnerable and weak in the presence of another person, especially someone you care about?”

“That’s not why.”

“I think it is, and beside isn’t it Hank’s choice to make? If he would stay or not.”

“But if I love him like I do, I should make the decision for him.”

Boris shook himself from Dmitry hold and hurriedly left the room. Dima sighed in frustration and punched the wall. Unknown to them both, Hank has finished his call with Evan and was in his way to the room when their raised voices stopped him from entering and while debating if he should enter or leave, he have heard the last part of their conversation.


	20. Chapter 20

Hank headed towards his room, the one he hasn’t slept in for weeks, to have some time alone to think. His call with Evan didn’t go well. His brother was annoyed he was still not allowed to visit at weekends. He was beginning to suspect Hank wasn’t telling him the truth about what was really going on at Shadow Pond. The two brothers argued furiously for several minutes till Hank finally ended the call by stating he was busy and promising to call later. That of course didn’t solve anything; it only bought him some time to think of something believable to tell Evan. And while he was trying to figure something out he had heard the last part of Boris and Dmitry conversation. Hank entered his room and locked the door. He had to do some research.

***

Dinner that night was a tense affair.  Dmitry and Boris weren’t speaking and avoided looking at each other, Hank was picking at his food deep in thought and Milos was silently observing the three of them. Dima excused himself first and left the table followed by Hank several minutes later. The two cousins were left alone.

“What could possibly have happened in the short time I was resting?”

“What?”

“I couldn’t help noticing the tension between you and Dmitry. And your husband seemed pretty distracted.”

Boris frowned. Was his mind completely preoccupied with his fight with Dima that he didn’t notice Hank’s state during dinner? He needed to find out what was wrong but first he needed to divert Milos’s suspicions.

“It’s nothing you need to trouble yourself with. It was just a petty argument between me and Dmitry. As for Hank, I think he just misses his little brother; he hasn’t seen him for a while.”

“Ah! You’re keeping your lovely husband all to yourself that he doesn’t have time to see his brother.”

“Something like that.”

“You were always possessive of your things; never liked to share.”

Boris looked surprised.

“I don’t think I ever been like that with you Milos.”

 Milos’s expression softened.

“Of course not. I was just joking.”

“That was not a funny joke. And please, never refer to Hank as “a thing” to be possessed. He wouldn’t like it.”

“I won’t do it again, rest assured.”

“Appreciated it.”

“But that doesn’t deny the fact you are possessive of him, no?”

Boris didn’t reply and went back to eating his food ignoring Milos knowing smirk.

***

Boris found his husband in his old room using his laptop. Hank closed off the lid and smiled at him.

“Do you need something?”

“Yes. I wanted to talk to you.”

“What about? Please sit down.”

Boris didn’t know how to begin and finally asked.

“Are you okay?”

“Am I okay??”

“Yes. You seemed distracted during dinner.” Boris failed to mention he wasn’t the one to observe that.

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure you were busy avoiding Dmitry that you didn’t pay attention to anything else.”

And the deception was shortly lived because of course Hank would have noticed in spite of his state of mind. 

“Fine! Milos noticed. But my question stands, are you okay? Is there something wrong?”

“Poor Milos, it must have been an uncomfortable meal.”

“Could you stop avoiding the question?”

Hank looked at him intently for several seconds before he replied.

“I was just thinking about my mother. That’s all.”

Boris of course knew about the circumstance of the death of Hank’s mother so he just nodded in understanding.

“Losing a parent at a young age must have been hard.”

“Losing a parent at any age is hard.”

Boris stared out of the window.

“Yes, I agree.”

“I’m sorry if I opened old wounds.”

Boris turned sharply towards Hank who smiled softly.

“You never volunteered the information so I guessed it was not something you wish to talk about.”

“You never did either. I only found out because of the security background check.”

“Want to rectify that? We can both talk about our past painful experiences. It might help.”

For a moment Boris looked like he might agree but at the end he shook his head.

“I’m sorry. You guessed right, I don’t wish to talk about it.”

“Okay. But if you ever changed your mind, I’ll be here ready to listen.”

Boris nodded gratefully at Hank.

“You should go and talk to Dmitry and sort whatever happened between the two of you. I think you’ll feel better.”

“You’re right. See you later.”

“See you.”

Hank waited till Boris left the room before he opened his laptop and resumed his research.

***

Predictably Boris found Dmitry drinking in his room.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Suit yourself.”

Boris poured himself a drink and sat next to his brother.

“I’m not changing my mind.”

“I know…”

“Good.”

“That you are a stubborn fool.”

Boris snorted.

“Look who’s talking.”

“Doesn’t make what I said any less true.”

“I guess not.”

“It’s your life. I won’t interfere anymore.”

“I appreciated it.”

“I just hope you won’t regret your choice.”

‘I already do’ Boris didn’t voice that thought aloud.

***

Hank had delayed calling Evan back enough time. He dialed is brother number with great trepidation. 

“Took you long enough.”

“Hello to you too brother.”

“You won’t delay telling me the truth any longer, Henry.”

Hank sighed in frustration.

“Fine. Yes, the situation is dangerous and that’s why I don’t want you here. Satisfied?”

Evan was silent for several seconds.

“I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“EVAN.”

“You can’t stop me.”

“Actually I can. I will order security guards to deny your entrance at the gate and forcefully insure you return safely to your flat.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

“FINE. Get yourself killed, see if I care.”

Hank tried to say something but his brother had already ended the call.

His phone rang few seconds later.

“I didn’t mean that.”

“I know.”

‘I’m sorry I said that.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I just want you to be safe.”

“I am. Your coming here wouldn’t help me with anything; it would only make me worry about you.”

“You don’t know that. I have marvelous observation skills.”

“Even so.”

“Promise me you’ll be extra careful and to call me every day.”

“I promise.”

“Good”

“Good night Evan.”

“Good night Henry.”

Hank sighed in relief. He had dealt with Evan successfully, at least he hoped so. Now, he had to find a way to approach Boris about what he found out.

***

The next morning breakfast was a pleasant meal in contrast to dinner last night. Boris and Dmitry were talking about a business deal while Hank was asking Milos about his life in Budapest.

“I’d like to have a look at your leg, if you don’t mind?”

Boris looked up sharply at hearing Hank’s question.

“Sure. It’s beneficial to have a doctor for a cousin.”

“I’m happy to help.”

Boris expected Hank to turn questioning eyes at him demanding an explanation for his lies of yesterday but his husband kept talking quietly to Milos without looking at him once. Did Hank somehow found out he was lying?  

***

Hank followed Milos to his room after breakfast to examine his leg but the moment they were alone he asked in a determined voice.

“Please tell me what’s really wrong with your leg.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t think you had an accident and I’d like to know the truth.”

“Why?”

“To help. I can’t help if I don’t know the true facts.”

Milos gazed calmly at Hank. 

“Fine. I’ll tell you everything.”


	21. Chapter 21

Boris was pacing back and forth in his office. Dmitry exclaimed after ten minutes of watching that.

“Would you stay still? You’re making me dizzy.”

“They are taking too long.”

“It’s a medical examination; it takes time.”

“But what can he do with no proper equipment?”

“What are you afraid of?”

“You know what.”

“And you _know_ he can’t discover the truth from a simple examination.”

“But he already suspects something, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked Milos after the lies I told him.”

“And if that was the case, what would you do?”

“What?”

“Would you let him have his doubts or would you tell him the truth?”

Boris resumed his pacing without answering.

***

Hank wasn’t surprised to find Boris waiting for him outside of Milos’s room.

“Let’s go to my room. We can talk there.”

Boris silently followed him and didn’t speak until they were safely inside the room.

“I’m sorry I lied to you.”

Hank raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment.

“Don’t you have anything to say?”

“Not really.”

“You’re not upset?”

“I’m sure you had your reasons.”

“Did you by any chance discover my reasons by talking to Milos?”

“I can’t tell you what we talked about; doctor-patient confidentiality.”

“Is he officially your patient now?”

“He is. I wanted to help and he agreed. You don’t have an objection to that, do you?”

There was a challenge in Hank’s tone that Boris didn’t fail to recognize. Hank was daring him to tell the truth.

“Of course not.”

“Okay then, unless you don’t have anything else to say, I need to do some research.”

“There’s nothing else. I’ll leave you to it.”

Boris left the room and tried not to feel bad at noticing the disappointed look on Hank’s face.

***

“He told him everything. I’m sure of it.”

Boris exclaimed as he angrily barged into the room where Dmitry was sitting.

“Oh well, that was always a possibility.”

“That all what can you say about this.”

“What else can I say?”

“You are useless.”

“I love you too brother.”

Boris glared as he poured himself a drink.

“Do you want to know what I really think?” Dmitry calmly asked.

“I’m sure you’d tell me whether I want to or not.”

“You are afraid that Hank would want to stay after he knew the truth not because he wants to but out of ethical obligation.”

“Why do I care about that since I already made up my mind about the matter?”

“Because deep down you want him to stay but not out of pity but because he loves you.”

Boris sipped his drink and didn’t answer.

“What would you do if he asked to stay as your doctor not your husband?”

Boris also didn’t answer and Dmitry sighed in annoyance.

***

Hank tried to do some research after Boris left him alone but he wasn’t able to focus. His mind was occupied with many unanswered questions. Why didn’t Boris open up to him? Why did he keep it a secret all this time? Didn’t he trust him? No, it couldn’t be that. He told him about Dmitry. But then why? The ringing of his phone interrupted his stream of thoughts.

“Hello?”

“Hi Hank.”

“Jill! Hey! How are you?”

“I’m fine. You?”

“Great. Do you need anything?”

“Yes actually. I’m emailing you the list of the doctors I’m planning to hire. I want your opinion about it. ”

“Sure. But you could come over and we can discuss it in person.”

“I really rather not.”

“And I really don’t understand.” 

“You _really_ should. Just remember why you had to break up with Boris when you two dated and you would.”

Hank was confused by that answer. He thought over the details of their covered up story, about Boris being a demanding boyfriend, wanting Hank all to himself, being ….

“You can’t possibly mean he’s jealous.” Hank incredulously asked.  

“Yes.”

“But why??”

“Well. That’s flattering.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. You are an attractive woman, smart, easy to talk to…”

“Slow down with the compliments Hank, I don’t want to suddenly disappear without a trace.”

Hank spluttered in indignation.

“Boris _wouldn’t_ do that.”

“No, I’m pretty sure he would.”

“No he won’t. Because he would be depriving me from a very dear friend.”

“When you put it that way…”

“I’m going to talk to him and then you’d see he wouldn’t mind you coming over.”

“I didn’t say he does. It’s just I don’t want him to be uncomfortable.”

“If he tells you that he isn’t, would you start coming over again? I really miss you.”

“Fine. Only because I’m sure that he wouldn’t.”

“We will see.”

Hank ended up the call feeling curious. Was really Boris jealous of Jill? The matter needed investigation. At least it was something less serious to occupy his mind.

***

Milos joined Boris and Dmitry around noon. He didn’t mention anything about his checkup with Hank and they didn’t ask.

“How do you find your stay at Shadow Pond so far?”

“Quite enjoyable. I thank you for your kind hospitality Boris.”

“It’s the least I can do. You haven’t visited me for ages.”

“Which begs the question; why the visit now?” Dmitry cheekily added.

Boris shook his head at the blunt question but Milos only smiled pleasantly.

“You are direct as usual Dmitry.”

“I’m just curious.”

Milos’s expression turned serious. He gazed into the distance speaking in a solemn tone.

“I just wanted to spend some time with family and friends. I’m afraid I might not have the time in the near future.”

“Milos! It’s too early for this kind of talk.”

“There’s nothing wrong in being prepared for the worse.” After a pause he added.

“It’s better than living in denial like you seem to be doing.”

Boris’s eyes flashed angrily.

“What are you talking about?”

Before Milos could answer Hank entered the room.

“Here you are! Boris, I need to talk to you.”

“Sure. Excuse me.”

Boris was happy for the interruption. He didn’t like where the conversation was going. But as he walked away with Hank he feared he wouldn’t like the conversation they would soon have either. But when Hank started talking it wasn’t what he expected.

“I had the weirdest phone call with Jill.”

“Ja?”

“She seems to think you are jealous of her.”

“She… what?”

“And that’s why she doesn’t want to come over anymore. And I told her she is greatly mistaken. Isn’t she Boris?”

Boris was not prepared for this conversation.

“I… I mean… yes of course.”

Hank was smiling mischievously at him.

“I thought so. Could you give her a call and invite her? She wouldn’t believe otherwise.”

“I will, but after Milos leaves.”

“Of course.”

 Boris was about to leave when Hank voice stopped him.

“You do know there’s nothing to be jealous about. Jill is just a good friend.”

“Friends could become more over the time.” the words left Boris mouth before he could stop them.

“Like we did?”

“Yes. Well, we were strangers first, then friends then lovers.”

“And then what?”

Boris was taken aback with that question.

“I thought we won’t talk about this till later.”

“I changed my mind.”

Boris could make a guess about the reason.

“We can talk tonight.”

“Okay.”

Boris left the room with a heavy heart.


	22. Chapter 22

Boris spent the rest of the day in a blur. His mind solely focused on the meeting with Hank later at night and unable to pay attention to anything else. He knew he was being a terrible host to Milos but he couldn’t help it. It was his cousin fault anyway, for telling Hank the truth. At least that what he kept telling himself. Fortunately Dima was there as well and he was acting the perfect host. By nightfall he honestly couldn’t tell what the three of them did throughout the day. He vaguely remembered going around Shadow pond visiting different rooms and checking some old artifacts. They said their good nights and each went his own way. Boris walked slowly towards his room and hesitated for long time before he opened the door. As he expected, Hank was already inside waiting for him. His husband was looking out the window but turned around at the sound of his steps.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

Boris almost denied the accusation and then changed his mind.

“I wasn’t sure myself.”

“I appreciate the honesty. Do you want a drink?”

“Tempting but I don’t think alcohol should play a part in this conversation.”

“You might be right.”

They lapsed into silence that lasted for several minutes before Hank broke it.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but your voices were very loud and I couldn’t help hearing.”

Even with this vague statement Boris knew what Hank was talking about. It was his fault after all; that Hank found out.

“I went to my room and did some research and discovered some things.”

Hank looked directly at Boris as he continued.

“That the men in your family has the tendency to die young in freaky accidents. Or that what I might have thought if I haven’t heard what you said to Dmitry about watching your father in his last days. I also remembered that when I discovered the thallium poisoning there was, for a second, a look of relief on your face that I hadn’t understand then but now I do.”

Boris almost complimented Hank on his intelligence and analytic mind but refrained; it wasn’t the time, and waited for Hank to continue. He wasn’t in a hurry to speak.

“I still of course didn’t know the whole story and I need to ask you but when I tried you wouldn’t say anything. I thought of asking Dmitry but I knew he wouldn’t tell me if you don’t wish it and only one option was left; Milos.”

Boris inwardly winced but didn’t interrupt.

“Milos was also a Kuester Ratenicz and the way you reacted to my offer of checking his leg made me decide he was the perfect candidate. And I was right.”

Hank paused as if to gauge Boris reaction but his husband face stayed impassive.

“He told me everything.”

“I see.”

“That’s all what you can say?”

“What else could I add?”

“I want to hear it from you.”

Boris poured himself a drink, he was wrong, he couldn’t have this conversation without alcohol.

“It’s not like the story could be told in many different ways. My grandfather, my father and a lot more men in my family died between the age forty and forty five of unknown genetic disease. The symptoms are muscle failings, dementia and then death. The cause was never discovered nor a cure.”

“And you never thought about telling me that? Even though I’m a doctor.”

“Hank…”

“You know I really understand not telling me at the beginning. I mean we were strangers as you accurately put it, but later? After we become friends, after we become lovers? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Boris hated hearing the hurt tone of Hank’s voice and wished he could reassure him.

“If you had heard my conversation with Dima, then you already know why.”

“No, I can’t accept that. There must be other reason.”

“What do you mean?”

“Because if you truly love me it doesn’t make any sense that you would want to push me away.”

“I thought you of all people would understand that.”

“Why? Because of my mother? Because I watched her suffer and die? Do you think that made me afraid to go through that again with another loved one? No, it made me vow that never again I would watch someone I care about suffer without doing everything in my power to help. It’s why I became a doctor.”

“What’s the point? It’s a losing battle.”

“You’ve already decided that? Already given up.”

“It’s not about giving up, it’s about facing facts. Besides, do you really want to be stuck here at the Hamptons? Never to work at another busy ER? Or even run your own hospital.”

“What I really want is to help you.”

“And I don’t want your help. Not that you could help with anything.”

Hank glared angrily at him.

“What this is about? I still don’t have an answer; a true one.”

Boris glared back. He was angry at himself, at Hank, at Milos, at Dima and everyone.

“Would you have wanted to stay even if you didn’t know about my family medical history?”

Hank was taken aback.

“You can’t use this argument when you weren’t even going to tell me anything. Because you have already decided to part ways when the contract ends.”

“Because it’s for the best.”

“For whom?”

“For the both of us.”

“You can’t decide for me.”

“No, but I can decide for myself.”

Hank looked resigned as he murmured.

“Yes, you have.”

Hank walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To my room. I will send someone for my things tomorrow.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You already made up your mind, there’s no reason for me to stay here.”

“But…”

“But what? I can stay till the contract ends? Is that what you are offering?”

Boris didn’t know what to say to that.

“I didn’t think so. Good bye Boris.”

Boris stayed paralyzed in place several minutes after Hank left, then suddenly he threw the glass in his hand angrily at the wall shattering it into million pieces. He was stupid, so stupid. He shouldn’t have got too close, shouldn’t have known what it meant to be really happy. And now he felt like the broken glass on the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

Hank slumped tiredly into his bed. The talk with Boris didn’t go the way he expected. He didn’t have any illusions it would go well but he never imagined it would lead to their breakup, if it could be called that since they weren’t even dating, not in any conventional sense. They were just two strangers in an unusual arrangement who grew to care for each other by the passing of time. It was a complicated situation that wasn’t easily resolved and that was why they avoided talking about it. At least that what Hank had thought until few hours ago.  Apparently Boris has already made up his mind since the beginning and no discussing of the matter was necessary for him. He was getting angry again recalling their conversation. How could Boris give up so easily, without a fight? And why would he refuse his help? Did he really believe Hank wanted to stay and help out of pity? Out of a sense of obligation? And Hank was too angry at the assumption that he couldn’t tell Boris how all his confusions and doubts about his true feeling towards him has evaporated the moment he heard about the genetic disease. He had felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness towards his husband, a consuming need to insure his wellbeing because the thought of losing him was unbearable. And he would help him, he vowed to himself, whether Boris wanted or not.

***

Boris couldn’t sleep. The bed felt too big and too empty without Hank sharing it with him. He probably should get used to this, for long lonely sleepless nights missing the feel of another body pressed against his side. He almost went after Hank several times, to beg for forgiveness, to ask him to come back to their room, it wasn’t Boris’s room for a long time now, but he stopped himself. It was for the best, better now than later, it would give them time to adjust before the final separation.  Yet none of that gave him any kind of comfort, it only made him feel worse thinking about never seeing Hank again. It won’t be for another couple of months, he kept reminding himself, unless they found the culprit before that. Boris almost wished they won’t.

***

Dmitry wasn’t surprised to hear the knock on his door early in the morning but he was surprised to find Hank instead of Boris outside of his room.

“May I come in?”

“Of course.”

It was obvious that Hank hasn’t slept well the previous night but Dmitry didn’t comment on it.

“What can I do for you?”

“I had a fight with Boris last night. We broke up.”

Dmitry solemnly nodded. 

“You don’t look surprised.”

“I have been expecting this. You weren’t exactly on good terms these past couple of days.”

“And you know why, don’t you?”

“I can see on your face that you already know the truth.”

“I do.”

“What do you need from me then?”

“I want you to help me.”

“I can’t see how I will be able to do that.  I already tried convincing Boris of the foolishness of his decision with no avail. He’s so damn stubborn.”

“We have that in common and that’s why I’m not giving up on him but I need your help.”

“With what exactly?”

“I want to have Boris medical records, his family medical history and any medical documents related to his illness because I refuse to believe he is accepting his fate without a fight.”

“You’ll be right in that assumption, he just has no hope of ever succeeding before it’s too late.”

“Will you help me then?”

“You are asking me to break Boris confidence, to invade his privacy.”

“I’m asking you to help me save his life.”

“You believe you’ll be able to do that?”

“I believe I’m going to do my best trying.”

Dmitry nodded in approval.

“I’ll help you then.”

Hank sighed in relief.

“Thank you.”

“I should be the one thanking you for not giving up on my stupid brother.”

Dmitry laughed at Hank’s startled look.

“Please don’t look surprised. I knew he would tell you at some point and I didn’t mind.”

“Good to know. Now we can complain together at the idiocy of our brothers.”

They exchanged a knowing smirk.

“That would be a pleasant thing to do. Heaven knows we have a lot to complain about.”

“That’s we do.”

Dmitry’s expression sobered as he said.  

“You _do_ know that he genuinely believe he’s doing the best for the both of you.”

“I know, it only makes me madder.” Hank replied tensely and left the room.

Dmitry pinched the bridge of his nose. Things are going to be awkward in the upcoming days. He just hoped everything will turned out fine by the end; somehow.

***

Hank didn’t show up for breakfast. Boris couldn’t decide if he was upset or relieved since he didn’t know how to act around Hank after what happened last night. Should they pretend nothing happened? Or make it obvious they had a fight?

“I’m sorry if I caused problems between you and your husband.”

Boris looked questioningly at Milos - they were alone at the table - Dmitry had excused himself earlier stating that he had urgent business to conduct.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean telling him about the illness even though I knew you didn’t want him to know.”

“He was going to find out eventually. You were right, I shouldn’t have stayed in denial as I did.”

“I’m glad you’re not mad at me.”

“Of course not. Besides, I won’t let you leave upset.”

“Speaking of that. I actually intend to extend my visit, if you don’t mind of course.”

Boris was surprised. Milos never liked to stay away from his home for long.

“What changed your mind?”

“Hank offered to help me, as I’m sure he told you, and since I know you are loath to be parted from your husband I decided to stay here instead of offering to take him with me, although I think a change of scenery would be good for him.”

Hank did mention that but it slipped his mind after the fight they had. Boris didn’t know how to feel about the situation, the thought of Hank leaving with Milos left a bad taste in his mouth, but he knew he couldn’t refuse the other option without looking as a horrible cousin. 

“It might but you are right, I don’t like being away from him. And of course you are welcome to stay as long as you need.”

“Thank you Boris, I’m sure we’ll spend enjoyable days like we did when we were young.”

Boris doubted that very much.


	24. Chapter 24

It has been a week since Hank broke up with Boris and went back to sleeping at his own room. The two men barely talked to each other during that time. They would exchange polite greetings when meeting at meals but nothing else. Hank would spend most of his time either researching in his room or talking with Milos and going over his medical records. While Boris spent a lot of time working on business deals trying the patience of everyone who had the misfortune of dealing with him. He was snappish, short tempered and easy to anger. Dmitry would regard his brother with knowing eyes but wouldn’t confront him about what happened. Boris was grateful for that. He wasn’t sure he could handle Dima’s reprimands right now, not when he was reprimanding himself plenty enough. He was still convinced that his decision was the right one but that didn’t make the separation any less unbearable. It was especially hard to watch his husband interact with Milos knowing they were discussing and talking about the genetic disease. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it should be him who was sharing that information with Hank. But he had made up his mind and there was no turning back.

***

Hank tiredly massaged his brow. Dmitry has kept his word and brought him all the needed documents he asked for. Previewing all the files took time and effort since most of them were written in German without any translation being provided. He was exhausted but also hopeful. He had now a clear detailed plan to help Boris. He just needed to convince the other man of it, which wasn’t an easy task, not when his husband has adamantly refused his help while his cousin Milos hasn’t, he bitterly reflected. It made him feel guilty how much he wished he was helping Boris instead. He was a doctor, he shouldn’t discriminate. But he wasn’t thinking as a doctor should towards a patient; he was thinking as a husband would towards his partner. Hank hanged his head in utter hopelessness. He might not be able to deny his feelings for Boris anymore but that didn’t make their marriage situation any less complicated. He did want to go back to his old life, he missed his job badly. He wasn’t sure he could be happy living in the Hamptons or to keep travelling around the world because that what Boris would expect of him if they were genuinely married. Hank shook his head angrily. Now wasn’t the time to think about that. He should find a way to make Boris agree to his plan. A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought.

“Come in.” He shouted at the door.

He wasn’t surprised to see Milos entering. Boris wouldn’t come to his room anymore and Dmitry was away on business.

“Good morning Hank.”

“Good morning. Please sit down.”

“Thank you.”   

“I thought we decided to meet this evening.”

“Yes, but I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I have noticed the … _tension_ between you and Boris in the last few days.”

Hank stiffened in his seat and ask tensely.

“What about it?”

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to intrude on your personal affairs. I just have a proposal that I hope it might help the situation.”

“A proposal?”

“Yes. How about you come back with me to Budapest? A break from Boris and a change of scenery might help you. I also confess I have my own selfish reasons. I’d like you to meet my personal doctors and discuss my medical condition.”

Hank was surprised by the suggestion. It might be helpful to consult with Milos’s doctors but he had to refuse. He couldn’t go because of the contract and the still present death threats. But the truth was he didn’t want to leave Boris, even if he could, especially not now after he found out about his health issue.

“It’s kind of you to offer but I’m afraid I have to refuse.”

“I can’t say anything to change your mind?”

“I’m sorry but no. I have to work things out with Boris. A separation is not the solution.”

“I see. I’m disappointed but not surprised.” 

“I’m sorry again.”

“Don’t be. I’ll see you in the evening.”

“See you.”

Hank wondered if he imagined seeing the anger in Milos’s eyes as he left the room.

***

Boris was sitting alone in his office. He sent his personal bodyguards away. He wanted some time alone to himself, the nights didn’t count since he couldn’t relax in the room he has shared with Hank for the past few months, for some time but he couldn’t do that with Dmitry in the house insisting on tight security measure at all times. But His brother had to leave today for an emergency business meeting. Boris was startled by the knock on the office door. He was annoyed by the interruption of his solitude but didn’t let it show on his face as Milos entered the room.

“Hello Milos.”

“Hello Boris. Are you busy?”

“No. what do you need?”

“I wanted to have a private meeting with you for some time and haven’t got the chance.”

“I have been busy.”

“And Dmitry wouldn’t leave you alone, I wonder why?”

“Are you asking me a specific question?”

“No, that’s not what I want to talk to you about.”

“What is it then?”

“Hank.”

Boris was taken aback.

“What about my husband?”

“No need to get all possessive. I want his help as a physician.”

“He’s already helping you.”

“Yes but he can’t do much here, he needs to be at a medical facility consulting with other doctors. I want him to come back with me to Budapest.”

“I’m sorry but that’s can’t happen.”

“Why? Are you afraid to have him out of your sight?”

Boris was getting angry.

“Because he’s my husband and his place is here with me.”

“Yet, you don’t seem to get along that well.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“But it is! You’re denying me my life.”

“What??”

“There’s must be a reason for you to be still healthy why I’m sick even though I’m younger than you. I first thought you must have a cure, a secret one you were hiding from me but then I met Hank and he was eager to help and you were as eager to stop him. And then I thought he must be the one who found a cure for you but you don’t want me to have it.”

Boris was looking astonishingly at his cousin. Milos seemed to be a completely different person.

“What the hell are you talking about? I don’t have a cure; I never had. And Hank didn’t even know about our illness till you told him.”

Milos sneered.

“You honestly expect me to believe that? But I can see you won’t willingly help me so you leave me no choice.”

Boris watched alarmed as Milos took a gun from his pocket and level it at his head.

“But you will, whether you want to or not.”


	25. Chapter 25

Boris stared the barrel of the gun unable to comprehend what was happening.

“What are you doing?”

“I advise you not to call your bodyguards or raise any kind of alarm, the moment they enter I’ll shoot.”

“They will shoot you right back.”

“I’m already a dead man, do you think I care?”

Boris could see the truth in his cousin blue eyes; Milos meant every word he was saying.

“You are the one responsible for the attacks.”

“I am.”

“But why?!”  

“I told you! I knew you were hiding the cure from me and with your death I’d have an access to Shadow Pond where I would be able to find it. And then you did the unexpected and got married. That complicated things and while I was thinking of my next move I met Claudette in Geneva.” 

A dark look passed over Milos face as he continued.

“And she told me how happy and _healthy_ you looked. How your husband seemed nice and genuinely cared about you not your wealth. While _I_ was slowly dying alone unloved.”

“Milos…”

“Shut it! It wasn’t fair! You had to die. It was expensive to hire Dieter for the job but it was worth it yet again you miraculously survived. That got me thinking; why would you break your long time vow for bachelorhood by marrying an ordinary looking male doctor? An old lover of yours? Maybe because that doctor was the one who found a cure, who’s responsible for your continuing good health. He must be the one who saved you from the poisoning as well. I decided then to change tactics and come to Shadow Pond to meet him.”

“I knew Dmitry would be suspicious of my sudden visit so I specifically asked for his presence and made certain that my little toy” -Milos waved his gun- “would be well hidden. And even though he stayed on his guard I abided my time knowing that the comfortable routine we were having will lull him into a false sense of security. And I was right, when a sudden business emergency required his attention he wasn’t the least bit suspicious and left in a hurry leaving me free to make my move.”

Boris felt a cold dread creep up his spine. Something was definitely wrong in the way Milos was talking and acting. He was confessing to serious crimes like they were normal _necessary_ things he had to do. Boris had always imagined the culprit to be a cold blooded murder, schemer not a delusional sick man. He had to keep him talking till he could think of a way out of this critical situation.

“What were you planning to do on meeting Hank?”

“I just wanted to see if my conclusions were correct. I was proven right from the beginning. You didn’t want Hank to know about my illness. You wanted to keep the cure all to yourself. I pretended to agree and was waiting for an opportunity to tell him the truth but it happened I didn’t have to; Hank came to me himself asking to know. Fate was against you Cousin Boris, it wanted me to live.”

The way Milos was twisting the facts was sickening.

“So your apology to me, about telling hank the truth, was insincere.”

“Of course it was. He wanted to help me while you were stopping him.”

“He wanted to know about the disease and I didn’t want him to know about my weakness.”

“Lies! Anyway, Hank started to view my files feigning ignorance of a cure. He must have been still weary of your anger. I was patient waiting for him to finally decide to help regardless of your order but it was all in vain. I realized I had to get him away from your influence but he wouldn’t agree to leave you or most likely you wouldn’t let him which leads us here to this moment.”

Milos clicked the gun’s safety off and glared at Boris.

“Would you let Hank come with me or not?”

Boris realized in that moment he was going to die and not in the way he has always imagined. Because there was no way in hell he would agree to Milos’s request.

***

Hank was feeling uneasy. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong in the way Milos looked as he left the room. Maybe he should talk with Boris about his cousin, perhaps he knew something that Hank didn’t. It would be the first time they properly talked since the breakup. The aspect didn’t deter Hank but encouraged him; he had missed talking to his husband. He knew Boris would be in his office and went there. He was surprised to find the bodyguards outside the room, Dmitry insisted they stay with Boris all the time. He asked them if his husband was alone and they answered that Mr. Ratenicz has entered a few minutes ago. Hank was about to knock when all Dima warnings came back to him, Milos was a suspect, he almost forgot about that, and he was alone with Boris. So instead of knocking he silently opened the door and entered the room only to find Milos sitting in front of the office desk pointing a gun at Boris. Hank’s heart leapt into his throat at beholding the scene. For a fearful second he thought Milos was about to shoot but he wasn’t; he was just talking. Hank softly closed the door behind him, he feared calling for the guards would make Milos shoot. The two men didn’t notice his quite entrance to his utmost relief. He lingered at the door listening anxiously to their conversation. After only few moments it was obvious that Milos wasn’t talking much sense; he was clearly delusional. Hank trepidation increased when Milos made his request. He could see Boris was about to refuse and feared Milos would shoot so he hurriedly declared.

“I’ll go with you.”

***

Boris was about to refuse Milos’s request when Hank words rang in the room loud and clear. He sharply turned towards the source of the voice and found Hank standing a few feet in front of the door. Milos hasn’t flinched and kept his gun pointed at him.

“Hank! How nice of you to join us.”

“Milos please lower your gun, I’ll go with you.”

“I don’t think my dear cousin would be persuaded without the help of my gun.”

“I’m an adult man, I don’t need the permission of anybody.”

Boris couldn’t listen to this anymore.

“Hank please leave this room right now.”

Milos glowered and his finger twitched on the trigger.

“If you hurt Boris I won’t help you.”

Hank’s words stopped Milos and he lowered the gun a little but kept it pointed at his cousin.

“You can keep the gun but point it at me, the guards wouldn’t stop us.”

Boris had to stop this, he couldn’t allow Hank to go with Milos, but before he could say anything his cousin stood up and pointed the gun at Hank.

“Please lead the way Dr. Lawson.”

Boris acted without thinking. He stood up quickly and run towards Milos, who barely moved a few steps handicapped by the cane, and tried to wrestle the gun out of his hand.

A shot rang out.

A body hit the floor.


	26. Chapter 26

Boris flinched when the shot rang out but he didn’t loosen his hold on the gun and was able to wrench it out from Milos’s hand. He threw it away and punched his cousin hard in the face knocking him out. He wasn’t hit and neither was Milos, perhaps the shot’s gone amiss. He fervently hoped as he turned towards Hank only to stare in horror as he saw a blood spot spreading across his husband’s shirt. The bodyguards had rushed into the room at hearing the gunshot and Boris yelled at them to call an ambulance. Hank collapsed to the floor and Boris was at his side in an instant putting pressure on his wound trying to slow the bleeding. Hank’s hand joined his as he whispered.

“Boris! Milos is sick, he needs help.”

Boris wanted to scream. Of course Hank would worry about Milos before worrying about himself

“Hank save your strength. You’ll be okay.”

“I know you’ll keep me safe. I’m worried you’d take it on Milos. He’s delusional. I should have seen it. Dementia is one of the symptoms. Yet I never thought...”

Hank’s voice was getting weaker.

“I promise I would get him help, just please don’t tire yourself.”

Hank smiled feebly at him and Boris smiled weakly back.

***

Jill met them at the entrance of the hospital with anxious face and worried eyes. Hank was rushed into the OR and Boris was left sitting dejectedly in the waiting room. He didn’t react when someone sat in the seat next to him not even when he heard his brother voice.

“I called his brother. He is in his way here.”

When Boris kept staring blankly ahead without replying Dmitry spoke again.

“Milos is also in custody in another part of the hospital. The police has been informed.”

When there was still no answer from the other man he gently added.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Boris finally reacted.

“You know damn well that it was.”

“It was my fault. I should have found the gun, I shouldn’t have left today for the meeting.”

“You have warned me and I’ve never taken it seriously. I sent the guards away and I ...I pulled the trigger.”

“ _Milos_ did.”

“It might as well has been me.”

Dmitry reached for Boris and gripped his shoulder tightly.

“You can’t think like that, this kind of attitude doesn’t help Hank.”

Boris laughed bitterly.

“Not thinking about it doesn’t make it untrue. I pushed Hank towards Milos with my evasiveness and secrets, playing right into Milos’s plan, fueling his delusions and his obsession with Hank. And today…” Boris’s voice broke as he continue.

“I could have let them go, there could have been plenty of opportunities to stop them before they reached the car or even the airport, but I had to react the way I did and now Hank’s life in danger.”

“You would have taken a huge risk. Milos was unstable, you don’t know how he would have reacted when faced with the bodyguards or the police.”

“My decision has caused Hank to get hurt, that’s all what I know.”

“And what would feeling guilty accomplish?”

Boris didn’t reply.

“Hank wouldn’t want you to feel this way and I bit the moment he’s conscious he would berate you for that.”

A small smile appeared on Boris face.

“Only after he asks about Milos.”

“What???”

“He was worried about him, right after he got shot.”

Dmitry shook his head.

“This husband of yours is quite something.”

“I know.”

“He’s a fighter, too. He won’t be beaten easily by a lousy bullet.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

They sat in silence for several minutes till they were approached by Jill who addressed Boris.

“Mr. Kuester von …”

“Just Boris, please.”

“Boris. I just wanted to assure you that Hank is getting the best care possible and to tell me if you needed anything.”

“I thank you Ms. Casey.”

Jill nodded and was walking away when Boris said.

“Ms. Casey. Hank has told me that there was some kind of misunderstanding about your welcome at Shadow Pond.”

Jill stammered.

“Oh no… there’s…”

“I just want you to know that you are always welcome there.”

Jill looked at him for few seconds before she replied.

“Hank is a dear friend. I don’t want to cause any problems.”

“Trust me, you won’t.”

Jill smiled gratefully.

“Okay then. Thank you Boris.”

Dmitry waited till she was out of earshot before he commented.

“Curbing your jealous tendencies, aren’t you?”

Boris didn’t dignify that with a reply.

 

***

Boris sat next to Hank’s hospital bed staring at his husband pale face. The doctors assured him that the bullet hasn’t hit any vital organs but Hank has lost a lot of blood and that he should make a complete recovery in time. Yet, it was still hard to watch Hank lying still on the bed with a bandage torso and attached to several machines; he needed him to open his eyes and smile at him to know that everything would be okay. Boris grasped Hank’s hand and brought it to his lips kissing it softly.

“I’m sorry for today, I’m sorry for keeping my illness hidden from you, I’m sorry I was giving up on our relationship without a fight, and I’m sorry that I’m selfish and I want you to be in my life even after all what happened.”

The beeping noise of the machine was his only answer but he kept going.

“Even with my genetic disease, my unavoidable demise, even with the danger my family would always present, I want you to be by my side.”

Boris watched the rise and fall of Hank’s chest.

“I’ve known for a long time how hard would it be to let you go but today I have known the fear of completely losing you and now I can’t think I could let you go, ever.”

Boris squeezed Hank’s hand.

“I hope you’ll forgive me. I hope you’ll give me another chance.”

Only silence answered Boris heartfelt pleas.

He fell asleep sitting on the chair with his head resting on the bed, his hand still holding Hank’s.


	27. Chapter 27

The sensation of fingers running gently through his hair woke Boris up. He slowly opened his eyes still not fully conscious and unaware of his surroundings. The beeping noise of hospital machines and the smell of disinfectant caused him to sit up quickly remembering what happened yesterday and looking hopefully at the bed. Hank was smiling tiredly at him.

“Your neck must be killing you.”

“Never mind my neck, how do you feel.”

“I feel fine, I’ve been better, but it’s not too bad.”

“I will call a doctor.”

“In a second. First, tell me what happened?”

Boris knew what Hank was really asking.

“Milos is getting all the help he needs, don’t worry.”

“And you?”

“Me?”

“Are you done feeling guilty yet?”

Boris couldn’t meet Hank’s eyes and abruptly stood up.

“Let me call the doctor.”

Hank’s hand stopped him from leaving the room.

“I’m going to be okay and Milos is going to be okay. No need to feel guilty anymore.”

“I wish it was that easy.”

“It is that easy, if you let it.”

Boris smiled affectionately at Hank.

“I will try. And by the way, your brother is his way here.”

Hank winced and Boris smirked.

***

Boris wasn’t smirking anymore when he was faced by a very angry flushed faced Evan. R. Lawson.

“How could you let that happen??? With all the security measures you were always boasting off and all the scary looking bodyguards stationed everywhere?? How could you let Henry get hurt??”

Boris had no reply to that, since he was asking himself the same question without finding satisfying answers. Evan didn’t wait for him to response and kept talking.

“If you let that happen again, I will never forgive you. I don’t care if you a billionaire German duke with probable ties to some European mobs, I’ll find a way to make you pay.”

Evan wasn’t looking the least threatening but Boris nodded solemnly anyway.

Evan huffed and headed towards his brother hospital room. He was hurrying in his way there when he spotted Boris and changed his course to yell at the other man.

“Well, that was entertaining.”

Boris frowned at his brother smirking face.

“The fearsome Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz cowered by a scrawny accountant.”

“I wasn’t _cowered_.”

“It’s sure as hell looked that way.”

“Whatever.”

Dmitry abandoned the playful tone as he asked.

“How’s Hank?”

“He says he’s fine. The doctor assured me he’s going to make a full recovery.”

“That’s good.”

“Ja.”

Boris was walking away when Dmitry voice stopped him.

“Where are you going?”

“Since Hank is with his brother, I have time to pay someone a visit.”

“You can’t mean…?”

“Yes. I’m going to see Milos.”

***

Hank winced as His brother kept going on and on. The moment Evan entered the room he rushed to the bed and hugged him a tight crushing hug, which would have lasted a lot longer if it wasn’t for Hank’s groan of pain, and then promptly started on his rant.

“How could you be so careless?? Didn’t you promise to be careful? To always stay on your guard. But nooo you had to be a hero and face an armed crazy man.”

“That’s exaggeration Evan.”

“Where’s the exaggeration? There was a crazy man with a gun.”

“Well yes, but I didn’t face him.”

“No you offered yourself to go with him. Which is waaay stupider.”

Hank sighed.

“Could you delay this lecture till I’m feeling better? Please?”

Evan instantly looked guilty.

“Oh god Henry! I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Should I call a doctor?”

“I’m fine. Just tired. Can you sit quietly for a while? If you can of course.”

Evan scowled but obeyed and sat on the chair that Boris was sitting on earlier. A fond smiled appeared on Hank’s face as he recalled the sight of his husband sleeping on the chair, his head rested on the bed with their hands entwined together.  Hank’s had extracted his hand carefully planning to shake Boris awake, it wasn’t possibly comfortable sleeping like that, but his hand started playing with his husband soft hair instead.

“Penny for your thought.”

Hank was startled by Evan’s voice.

“I thought you were going to be quite.”

“I was till I saw the dreamy look on your face.”

“Dreamy?”

“That’s the prefect word to describe it.”

 “Whatever.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Hank fidgeted on the bed.

“I was just thinking about Boris.”

“Ah! I guess you finally realized what I was trying to tell you some time ago.”

Hank didn’t deny it.

“I guess I did.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“I’m still not sure if things could work out.”

“I’m sure they can.”

Hank wished he could share his brother optimism.

***

Boris needed few minutes to compose himself after his visit to Milos.  Seeing his cousin _like that_ was a painful and cruel reminder of the fate awaiting him at some point in the future. But he was glad of the visit, nonetheless, because it gave him the chance to see his cousin for what he truly is; a sick man rather than a scheming murderer. He would not abandon him in this critical time of his illness. He wondered if Hank was seriously hurt if he would have been able to help and support Milos. It was better not to think about it.

Boris met Jill in his way back to Hank’s room, since his husband has regained consciousness and seemed to be recovering well, he was in good mood and exchanged small talk with the hospital administrator. And while talking to her he had a sudden idea.

***

Hank was relieved when Boris entered the room. Evan couldn’t stay quiet for longer than five minutes. He didn’t have the heart to silence him again, since he knew mindless babbling was his brother defense mechanism against stress and worrying but a break from it was much welcome.  

“Mr. Lawson.”

“Boris.”

Hank watched amused as the two men exchanged weary looks. Evan was opening his mouth to stay something when he was interrupted by Boris.

“Dmitry was looking for you. He wanted to escort you to Shadow Pond.”

Evan was about to object when Boris interrupted him again.

“I knew you want to stay by your brother side but you must be tired from your trip and Hank needs to rest as well.”

Boris kept talking not giving Evan a chance to speak.

“Besides you need to decide what kind of changes you want to do.”

Evan opened his mouth to say something then frowned.

“Changes?”

“Well yes of course. Now the danger is clear you are welcome to stay at the guest house as long as you want. I’m sure you need to make the house more to your liking?”

Evan eyes lightened up and he nodded vigorously.

“Yes, yes of course.”

Evan jumped out of the chair, gave Hank another hug promising to come back in the evening and left the room in a hurry.

Hank quirked an eyebrow at Boris.

“That was smartly done.”

“Thank you.”

“Won’t you sit down?”

“You should sleep. Your brother must have exhausted you.”

Hank chuckled.

“Well yeah, but I’m not too tired. Sit down.”

Boris hesitantly sat down.

“How’s Milos?”

“He’s … he’s regressing badly. He talked to me like we were children again.”

 “I’m sorry.”

Boris smiled sadly and changed the subject.

“I met Ms. Casey while in my way here. She told me the progress of the free clink and how they still need more doctors.” Boris paused before he added.

“And I was thinking, I know you enjoyed setting up the clink but don’t you like to do a more active job than management.”

“You’re suggesting I work in the clink as a doctor?”

“Yes.”

“That would mean I’ll be staying in the Hamptons.”

“Of course.”

Hank stared intently at Boris.

“Bus as you told Evan, the threat to your life is over. Doesn’t that mean the ending of the contract?”

Boris stared sharply back.

“Is this what you want?”

“Isn’t it what _you_ want?”

“I have changed my mind.”

“Why? Because I got shot?”

“No, because I almost lost you.”

Boris gripped Hank’s hand tightly.

“And because I realized how pointless it is to worry about what might happen instead of focusing on what is happening. To agonize over an unclear future instead of enjoying a clear present. I’m not saying that all of my fears and insecurities have vanished but that I’m willing to try to overcome them with you at my side, if you will have me.”

Hank squeezed Boris’s hand back.

“I guess now is the perfect time to tell you that Dmitry had given me your medical records and your family medical history, that I spent the previous week studying them and researching which resulted in coming up with a clear plan of action that I’d like to discuss with you.”

Boris shook his head in astonishment. He knew Dmitry didn’t agree with his decision to not seek Hank’s help but he never imagined Dima would act behind his back. Surprisingly, he wasn’t angry with his brother. 

“I didn’t do that as a doctor helping a patient but as a man worried about his husband. Yet, I was willing to stay only as a doctor if that what you truly wanted.”

Hank smiled tenderly at his husband.

“Does that answer your question?” 

Boris leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Hank’s.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They sealed their declaration with a sweet kiss that was a promise of a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read, commented, left kudos, subscribed or bookmarked. You all kept me motivated to finish the story. 
> 
> I’m thinking of writing a sequel about their life as a genuine married couple and their journey to find a cure, where Marissa would make an appearance and it would be Hank’s turn to get jealous ;) but I don’t have any definite plans yet.


End file.
